Pandora's Box
by Matt MacGyver Santini
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang finally complete the jewel and defeat Naraku, so what's next? Find out! Crossover between Inuyasha Transformers Knight Rider MacGyver Tremors the Series Gundam Wing Airwolf
1. The Meeting part I

A/N: ok you guys probably are wondering what in the heck am I doing, right? Well I wanted to make sure both you and me could keep track of the stories that were connected with each other and those that weren't. So I removed them and reposted them as one big story. Alright, enough of my talking on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, etc. I also do own any characters, items that are mentioned in my fic not relating to Inuyasha. However Starkaro (Star-ka-row) is my original character. I do not have any money so please don't sue, thanks.

**The Meeting Part 1:**

Starring:

Inuyasha

Kagome

Miroku

Sango

Shippo

Kirara

Naraku

Kagura

Guest Starring:

Starscream's Ghost as Starkaro

Night had fallen and the sky twinkled with hundreds of stars as Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo sat around a camp fire. The fire was burning bright and all was quite. A dark figure watches the group undetected perched on a tree limb. A rustle comes from the bushes.

"What was that" Inuyasha said with alarm. Kagome had been resting on his shoulder and was now awake.

"I don't know" said Miroku "But there have been suspicious things going on lately."

"Yeah like all those falling stars a few nights ago." piped in Sango.

"Don't forget about the really loud noises we heard." stated Shippo.

"Those noises were awfully weird weren't they" said Kagome.

"I don't think you need to be alarmed Inuyasha, it was probably some branches falling." said Miroku.

Meanwhile the dark figure in the tree was muttering in a shrilled, yet whispered voice, to himself.

"Yes falling branches that's all it was, you pathetic fools." the figure continued talking to himself"I know what you seek, you foolish, humans, he he he."

The next day Inuyasha and the group were walking in the forest on the trail of another Shikon jewel shard when suddenly out of nowhere they were attacked.

"Ha ha ha ha pathetic fools" exclaimed the figure from the previous night as he catapulted himself from the deeper forest.

"What the" said Inuyasha

"Look at how high he went" exclaimed Kagome.

"Amazing." said Sango.

"You will not pass me, Inuyasha" said the figure as he landed"now die"

The figure leveled out his right arm and bent his wrist downward. Immediately after that a pink laser shot from the top of his wrist and nearly hit and killed Inuyasha, but he blocked it with his Tetsusaiga.

"I am not so easily defeated." said Inuyasha. He went to attack the figure, but, the figure flew like lighting into the sky and gently touched down.

"Where did this guy learn to fly like that" asked Shippo. Inuyasha continued to attack the dark figure but to of no avail. Eventually the figure jumped and gave Inuyasha a kick right to the face and sent the half demon to the ground.

"You are beaten, Inuyasha, now hand over the Shikon jewel shards that you posses." demanded the figure. Inuyasha could do nothing but prop himself up on his elbows and stare at his mysterious attacker with hatred.

To Be Continued

Next time: The mysterious attacker reveals his true identity, but Naraku and Kagura attack them, and the Shikon jewel shards are stolen. The group track Naraku and Kagura to their hideout, and are confronted by Naraku's newest henchman: Sesshomaru all in the next episode of Inuyasha: The Meeting.


	2. The Meeting part II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, etc. I also do own any characters, items that are mentioned in my fic not relating to Inuyasha. However Starkaro (Star-ka-row) is my original character. I do not have any money so please don't sue, thanks.

Previously on Inuyasha: Mysterious happenings have been taking place in the forests of feudal Japan and Inuyasha and friends were observed one evening by a dark figure perched in a tree. The following day the mysterious figure attacks Inuyasha and company, defeating him as we begin the second episode of Inuyasha: The Meeting.

**The Meeting Part 2:**

Starring:

Inuyasha

Kagome

Miroku

Sango

Shippo

Kirara

Naraku

Kagura

Guest Starring:

Starscream as the voice of Starkaro

Sesshomaru

Inuyasha continued to stare at his mysterious attacker. Shortly after Inuyasha finally spoke:

"What do you want with the Shikon jewel shards anyway" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked In-u-yasha. For I, Starscre, I mean Starkaro have beaten you in hand to hand combat and want my prize." said Starkaro.

"But why do you want he shards" asked Kagome.

"It is too complicated to explain without telling you my story so I shall begin. I come from a planet far from earth. I was a great warrior there. However after eons of fighting my army and I crashed here on Earth, and lay dormant for many years. We had followed an enemy warship here. We boarded but in the middle of the battle we crashed. We fought here on Earth for many years and finally we returned home. After a large battle here on Earth, we returned home. After we had returned home, I was shot and my body disintegrated. However my laser core survived. After much time spent looking, I got a new body; unfortunately I was once again shot. This time though my body survived. I returned to my native planet undetected and built a laboratory. One day while I was working I picked up a faint energy signature. When I attempted to boost the signal my computer exploded, not before it downloaded all information it had on the energy signal to my databanks"

"Wait, you're not human" asked Kagome.

"No I come from a planet far away. I am what you humans call a robot. One that can think and feel. Anyway back to my story. After my computer exploded it ripped a hole in time and sucked me through to this time period. Those shooting stars three nights ago were me along with the noises. When I crashed my laser core was expelled from my body and went into the body of the person you now see before you."

Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all gasp in amazement.

"I need the Shikon jewel in order to return to my body, which is buried."

"Why not join us then" asked Kagome. "I mean we all have the same goal in mind, to find the Shikon jewel shards and reassemble the Shikon jewel."

"Well since you put it that way...No" said Starkaro and lurched for Kagome and the shards. Just the Kagome threw a set of prayer beads around Starkaro's neck.

"SIT BOY" said Kagome, and Starkaro was thrown to the ground by an unknown force. Inadvertently, though she also forced the now standing Inuyasha down as well.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I had Kaede make another set of prayer beads for you incase something would happen to the first set, looks like they work." Kagome explained with a giggle.

"Very funny Kagome" said Inuyasha"Feh." Starkaro was enraged and was struggling fiercely against the spell that bound him.

"Let me up" he yelled

"Not unless you promise to help us find the Shikon jewel shards, and if you misbehave, I'll say the S-word."

"Alright you win, I'll help." said Starkaro.

"Really, you will? Oh thank you, thank you very much" said an elated Kagome. While all this was going on Naraku and Kagura had been watching from the brush.

"Now is the time to attack." said Naraku. A second later Naraku and Kagura sprang from the bushes and stole the Shikon jewel shards before anyone could react.

The spell had worn off of Starkaro and Inuyasha and the group set off hot on Naraku's trail. They had tracked Naraku many miles, following his scent, but still found nothing. Night had fallen and the group dictated that they had best setup camp. Once they did Starkaro and Inuyasha scouted around the camp to be sure the area was safe. After about the first five minuets going in one direction they came upon Naraku's castle.

"Oh no we setup camp to close to Naraku's castle." said Inuyasha. Suddenly a wooden wall shot up behind Inuyasha and Starkaro.

"We're trapped" exclaimed Starkaro. A door opens in front of them and out steps Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother.

"Well look who it is, my little half brother come to find Naraku. Well you'll have to get by me first."

To Be Continued 

Next time: Inuyasha battles Sesshomaru and Starkaro enters the castle. Starkaro successfully steals back the Shikon jewel shards, and risks his very existence to get Naraku's shards as well in the third and final part of Inuyasha: The Meeting.


	3. The Meeting part III

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters of Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, etc. I also do own any characters, items that are mentioned in my fic not relating to Inuyasha. However Starkaro (Star-ka-row) is my original character. I do not have any money so please don't sue, thanks.

Previously on Inuyasha: Mysterious happenings have been taking place in the forests of feudal Japan and a new ally to Inuyasha and friends has revealed himself. Naraku and Kagura attack them and the Shikon shards are stolen. Inuyasha and Starkaro track Naraku and Kagura to their hideout where they are confronted by Sesshomaru as we begin the third and final episode of Inuyasha: The Meeting.

**The Meeting Part 3:**

Starring:

Inuyasha

Kagome

Miroku

Sango

Shippo

Kirara

Naraku

Kagura

Guest Starring:

Starscream as the voice of Starkaro

Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Who" asked a confused Starkaro.

"My full demon brother." replied Inuyasha.

"Brother, you never said anything about a brother to me" said Starkaro.

"Ahh yes, my dear half breed brother, Inuyasha" Sesshomaru begins, "I never would have thought that you would make it this far."

"You're the one behind this" asked Inuyasha.

"No _dear_ brother, I am not behind this, its Naraku you seek" replies Sesshomaru"I only mean to come out on top once the Jewel of the Four Souls is put together again."

"Why you..." Inuyasha said as he drew his sword.

"If that's how you want it, then lets begin." Sesshomaru calmly said to Inuyasha as he also draws his sword. Starkaro seeing his chance bolted for the entrance to the castle and succeeded in making it inside. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru began to duel immediately afterward.

Meanwhile back at the campsite the others began to get worried about Inuyasha and Starkaro.

"I wonder what's taking them so long to get back." said Miroku

"I don't know I'm starting to get worried." replied Kagome.

"They have been gone half an hour now." said Sango. Suddenly they hear noises of the ensuing battle between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Once inside the castle Starkaro began to look for Kagura, knowing that she would take him to Naraku. As Starkaro creeps along he hears noises of someone coming and quickly hides. As the approaching person draws near Starkaro grabs them and turns them into the light.

"If you scream, I'll blow your head clean off you body and through the wall behind you. Understand" Starkaro commands Kagura. Kagura obediently nods yes.

"Good, now listen closely, you're going to take me to Naraku. If you pull any stunts I'll make sure that when they find all the pieces you won't be recognized, got it" Starkaro continued "You're going to be my collateral, my, hostage, whatever you want to call it, you're going to make sure that I get the Shikon shards stolen from me, got it" Kagura again without making any noise nods obediently. Kagura then lead the alien from Cybertron down the hall she just came up. She then led him to the main hall where Naraku was only now observing the battle between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The fool did not see Starkaro enter the castle.

"Naraku" Starkaro yelled across the main hall to the evil one at the window.

"What's going on here" questioned Naraku.

"I want the Shikon shards you stole from me." replies Starkaro.

"For what" asked Naraku.

"For your precious servant, Naraku, now hand them over." replied Starkaro.

"What? You mean her? I care nothing for her, besides you are not armed with any weapon." Naraku retorted back.

"Wanna bet" asked Starkaro rhetorically, just before he raised one arm and shot a pink laser beam from his wrist at the wall not two inches from Naraku's head.

"I see your point." said Naraku.

"What'll you give me for the shards... uh what was your name"

"I am Starkaro, a traveler from another world." Starkaro sneered at Naraku.

"Alright 'Starkaro' what'll you give me for the shards" Naraku repeated his question.

"How about your life and hers" Starkaro bargained and shot another blast from his wrist, this time destroying a glass on a nearby table.

"Fair enough." replied a now scared Naraku.

"Hand them over." demanded Starkaro. Naraku took out the small jar containing the Shikon shards and slid them across the table to Starkaro. Starkaro picked up the jar and verified that Naraku did not cheat him.

"Now release Kagura." demanded Naraku. As soon as Kagura was out of the way Naraku grabbed a nearby spear and heaved it at Starkaro. Starkaro ducked off into another room and ran out the door in the back. He immediately began to rely on his ability to sense Shikon shards and searched for the remaining shards in the castle. He was followed in hot pursuit by Kagura and Naraku, who were heavily armed.

Outside Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were battling fiercely with their swords, and by now both were wounded and tiring.

"I won't let you win" Inuyasha shot at Sesshomaru.

"You can't beat me, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru shot back. Their swords continued to clang against each other.

"Ayah" Inuyasha slashed at Sesshomaru.

"Ha." Sesshomaru blocked his attack. The two continued battling like this for sometime.

Meanwhile Kagura and Naraku had caught up with Starkaro and were engaged in a heavy fire fight: Naraku and Kagura firing spears at Starkaro and him destroying the spears. Eventually Starkaro noticed he had taken cover in a door way. Starkaro opened the door and entered the room to find Naraku's Shikon shards he took them and placed them in the same pocket as Kagome's shards. He exited the room and destroyed a few more spears. He looked across the hallway and saw a window overlooking the battle between the full blooded demon, Sesshomaru, and his half breed brother, Inuyasha. Starkaro also noticed the switch that triggered the wall that was keeping him and Inuyasha from escaping. Starkaro blasted it to smithereens and shot several laser blasts at Kagura and Naraku.

Below the wall lowered opening the courtyard and Inuyasha dealt Sesshomaru a very severe blow. Defeating, but not killing his full blooded demon brother. Immediately afterwards Starkaro crashed though a window above and yelled to Inuyasha.

"Lets go I have what we came for" hollered Starkaro as he landed.

"Right." replied Inuyasha. Not long after leaving Naraku's castle the pair returned to camp.

"What took you so long" asked Miroku.

"We ran into a few problems." replied Inuyasha

"But I have good news, look at what I have." said Starkaro as pulled Kagome's jar full of shards and handed it to her.

"Ooo thank you Starkaro." Kagome said as she pecked him on the cheek.

"One more thing" said Starkaro as pulled the shards he stole from Naraku"I found these, I thought you might like to have them." He said and handed them to Kagome, who pecked him again on the cheek. Inuyasha gave Starkaro a funny look as to say that he didn't really find the other shards.

"You didn't really find those other shards, did you" Inuyasha asked.

"Well actually I did, there's funny story behind this..." Starkaro began to tell about Inuyasha and his adventure at Naraku's castle.

THE END

Look for more two and three part Inuyasha fics in the future from Matt MacGyver Santini. I apologize for any typos sorry I'm not perfect, yet! Lol


	4. Ghosts of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters related to him. I also do not own any other character that is not related to Inuyasha mentioned in this story seeing as it is a crossover. However, Mac is my own character, based off of me sort of.

**Ghosts Of The Past**

Starring:

Inuyasha

Kagome

Miroku

Sango

Shippo

Kirara

Guest Starring:

Mac

Michael Des Barres as Murdoc

David Hasslehoff as Garthe Knight

Sesshomaru

William Daniels as the voice of K.I.T.T.

Peter Cullen as the voice of K.A.R.R.

Special Guest Stars:

Unicron

Kikyo

"Help! Help, someone, anyone I need help" a young boy cried as he ran through the forest. 'Oh god, I'm doomed if I don't get outta here fast.' he thought to himself. He looked back as he ran through the forest, only to see a giant gray and white semi truck with a very large black grill covering most of its flat front.

'We've got maneuverability, he's got power' the boy remembered. a saying he had heard from somewhere. Just as the semi neared him to run him over, the boy made an abrupt right turn. The semi truck attempted to turn as abruptly as the boy but, failed. The boy ran out of the woods to see a small village ahead.

'Yes, there's a village, I'm home free' he thought. He turned back just in time to see the semi jack knifing through the forest.

'Ha ha, serves you right Garthe' the boy thought to himself as he ran he was just in front of a small hut when his strength left him and he collapsed on the ground. A young girl with long, black hair and a green skirt with a white shirt came over to him and knelt beside him. A second later another girl with brown hair and an unusual outfit knelt bon the other side of him. The boy was breathing deeply and was dehydrated (did I get that spelling right?). The girl with black hair gave him some water and spoke in a language that he did not understand. The boy then looked back at the forest he just came from, only this time, no semi. Just then two other boys came over, one dressed in black and purple robes, the other in a red kimono. The one in the red kimono looked different in the fact that he had a pair of fuzzy ears on his head.

"K.I.T.T I can't understand a word this girl is saying" said the boy as he spoke to his watch "activate the UT" he instructed.

"Right away Mac." his watch responded. With a beep the UT was activated.(UT stands for Universal Translator in case you haven't figured it out)

"Take it easy" said the girl with brown hair' you're very exhausted." Suddenly a noise came from the black haired girl's bag. She took out a portable phone and gave it a curious look. She then proceeded to answer it. The voice on the other end asked to speak with Mac. She handed the phone to him saying

"It's for you."

"Hello" asked Mac

"Greetings from beyond the grave." the voice on the other end happily said in a distinctly British accent.

"Having fun with Garthe Knight and his pet Goliath" he asked before laughing manically and hanging up.

"Who was that" the black haired girl politely asked.

"That... was Murdoc, and I think we've got trouble, big trouble." he said and then passed out.

The boy awoke the next morning inside a hut.

"Morning" he was greeted cheerily by the black haired girl "we weren't formally introduced yesterday, my name's Kagome Higurashi."

"I think you already know my name, but it's nice to meet you all the same." Mac said groggily.

"Aren't you forgetting something" an electronic voice said.

"Oh, yes. Kagome Higurashi, meet the Knight Industries Two Thousand." Mac said introducing K.I.T.T.

"Hello it's nice to meet you Knight Industries Two Thousand."

"Please call me K.I.T.T." he replied.

"Mac, how did he end up in your watch" Kagome asked "I though that he was just a made up character for T.V."

"So did I until about five days ago, that's when he and I met."

"You mean you just bought that watch five days ago" she replied.

"Noooo, I've had that watch for better than a year or two. K.I.T.T only was just activated five days ago."

"Is that when decided to go running through forests yelling help, and getting phone calls from people named Murdoc"

"Well, not exactly, you see I arrived here, in this time period five days ago. Ever since then I've been chased by a semi truck called Goliath and its insane driver."

"Ahh, I see our friend is awake" said the boy in robes "Hello, my name's Miroku."

"Hey, I'm Mac, and my talking friend here is K.I.T.T." said Mac introducing himself and pointing at his watch.

"Hello" said the brown haired girl as she entered the hut "I'm Sango, I already know your name, Mr. Mac." she said as she knelt in front of his cot between Kagome and Miroku.

"Hello, I'm the Knight Industries-." K.I.T.T. began but was cut off by Sango saying

"Two Thousand yes I know K.I.T.T. for short right"

"Right" the watch replied. Shippo, who was under the cot, now appeared and introduced himself.

"What is that little fur ball doing here" K.I.T.T. questioned.

"Now K.I.T.T., be polite, don't forget you're not a car anymore."

"You're right Mac, sorry uhh, what was your name again" K.I.T.T. asked.

"I'm Shippo." at that moment an old lady walked in the room followed by a boy with long silver hair and dog ears on his head.

"Ahh, I see you're awake, that's good." said the old woman.

"Yeah, I guess I'm awake." Mac replied.

"I am Kaede, it's nice to meet ye." the old lady said.

"Hi I'm Mac."

"Ahem." the dog eared boy said, noticing he was being ignored.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Inuyasha this is Mac, he's from my time, I think." Mac gave her a confirming nod.

"Hello." Inuyasha said rather coldly.

"Hey." Mac replied.

"Mac you had better get changed and ready to go, that is if you're coming with us." Kagome said

"Heck yeah I'm coming with ya, you're the only people I actually like in this time." Mac said referring to the fact that he knew other people in that time he just didn't like them. As soon as everyone was out of the room Mac put on his clothes and peered out the window. He saw Kagome standing close to the door with her back to it and not paying attention. That was a big mistake. Mac's instinctive nature took over as he silently crept toward the door. He then went back to the window just to make sure she hadn't moved. Kagome had moved but only forward about ten feet.

'Excellent' he thought to himself. He then headed for the back door and snuck out around the house until he was nearly upon Kagome.

"HEY KAGOME" Mac said loudly so as to scare her.

"Ahhh" Kagome yelled and turned around to see Mac laughing his brains out and holding his side for support.

"I ha ha ha scared ah aha the the ha ha pee out of you" Mac exclaimed pointing to a dark green spot on Kagomes skirt. At this point Mac was doubled over in laughter. He eased up though when Kagome stood over top of him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Uh-oh" Mac said as he got up "help! She's gonna kill me" he hollered as he broke into a run with an angry Kagome in hot pursuit. "Kagome please don't kill me it was only a joke, I mean c'mon." Mac said as he was beginning to run out of steam. Kagome suddenly tackled him from behind and pinned him to the ground making sure he couldn't move. Kagome looked at him very severely. 'Oh God this is it I'm history' Mac thought as he prepared to close his eyes. Just before he closed his eyes Kagome put on a very sweet, kind, gentle look on her face and said

"I know." just before she busted out laughing too.

"Unbelievable, beaten at my own game and by a girl too. That's a fine how do you do." Kagome ended her laughing spell and let Mac up.

"I was just letting you know you're not the only one who can play tricks." Kagome said victoriously.

"OK gotcha. Oh uhh could you do me a favor though." Mac asked

"What"

"Just don't mention my tendency to play tricks to the others. I want to let them find out for themselves."

"Sure on one condition though: you don't play anymore on me, got it" Kagome replied.

"Got it."

Darkness had set and the group sat around the campfire. It had been four days since Mac had been found. The four days had been very quiet. They consisted of mostly just walking. Mac had learned that nine days ago, when he first was brought here that The Jewel of the Four Souls had been completed. Mac reasoned it was the cause of his arrival here, but why that question still remained unanswered.

"Ya know I still can't get what Murdoc said out of my head." Mac said to everyone.

"What exactly did he say that's been bothering you so much" Miroku asked

"I don't know, it's that stupid, Greetings from beyond the grave, what did he mean by that" Mac stated.

"It sounds like he's saying that he's come back from the dead." Sango said.

"OK, then why wasn't he driving Goliath"

"Goliath"

"That metal monster that was chasing me when you guys found me."

"Maybe it's not just him who's come back, maybe there's someone else too."

"I think you're right Sango. I'll tell ya, never doubt a girl's intuition." Mac said looking at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"We need more firewood, Sango would you help me" Kagome said.

"Sure." replied Sango.

"Hey, wait a minuet, let me get the firewood wench, you stay here." Inuyasha said as he leapt up.

"Sit boy" Kagome commanded. Obediently Inuyasha was thrown to the ground. Kagome continued to walk off with Sango. Much time passed.

"Man, they sure have been gone awhile." Mac said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"K.I.T.T. can you pick them up on your scanner" Mac asked his watch

"No." K.I.T.T. replied.

"No, what do you mean no" Mac asked growing tense.

"My scanner's disrupted by something. There's some sot of jamming frequency being emitted near here." K.I.T.T. replied.

"Jamming frequency? That's impossible we're in the middle of a forest in the past there can't be a jamming frequency." Mac replied angrily.

"What's a jamming frequency" asked the monk.

"What's a scanner for that matter" asked Inuyasha. Suddenly a couple of screams ripped though the forest.

"No time" replied Mac in response to their questions as they all got up and started running in the direction the screams came from.

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could, closely followed by Mac, Miroku, and Shippo on Kirara. They arrived in a clearing where Kagome and Sango had been tied to a tree. Their bindings though were not ordinary rope though. It was some sort of metal coil.

"Ahh yes if it isn't the wretched little half breed." Sneered Sesshomaru as he came out from behind a nearby tree.

"And all of his little companions too, how revolting." He said confidently.

"What do you want with Kagome and Sango" Inuyasha demanded.

"It's not what I want with them, but what he wants with them." Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"What do you mean what he wants with them" Mac said as he stepped forward anger boiling in his veins.

"I mean exactly what I say, human." Sesshomaru replied smartly. This caused Macs anger to boil over.

"Why you" he began.

"Ahh ahh. Now that's now way to act. I suggest you keep your temper in check, you see if you don't..." Sesshomaru trailed his sentence off and pushed a small button on a remote control. Suddenly, the metal bindings holding Kagome and Sango to the tree lit up and shocked the two girls strapped there.

"Ahhhhhhhh." the two girls said in unison.

"Shock cords" Mac asked rhetorically "where did you get shock cords" he asked.

"From me." an electronic sounding voice said. A jet black Pontiac Trans Am emerged from the trees. It had a yellow scanner that was waving at everyone in front of it. Along the bottom half of the car was a grey streak.

"K.A.R.R." Mac said questioningly.

"That is correct I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot, K.A.R.R. if you prefer. And I have come to take care of two things, one of them being to destroy K.I.T.T. and you." he replied.

"And the other" Mac asked.

"That you will not know. You will also not see these girls in this location again." with that said K.A.R.R. reversed and backed up so his rear end was right in front of Mac, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. He then proceeded to blow a smokescreen out of his tail pipes, forcing the group to retreat, for now.

"What was that back there" Miroku asked puzzled.

"That was K.A.R.R., he's the prototype for K.I.T.T. here." Mac replied and gestured toward his watch.

"What's a prototype" he asked.

"A prototype is an early...um...form of something, you know, like a two wheeled cart would be the prototype for a four wheeled cart. Get it"

"Yeah, I think so." Miroku replied and fell silent.

"What's an automated roving robot" asked Inuyasha

"Well an automated roving robot would be like a wooden puppet that could think and move for itself."

"Oh, so he's K.A.R.R. is a wooden puppet that thinks and moves for itself" he questioned.

"No, K.A.R.R. is a form of transportation that normally would not be able to think and move on its own, he's also got no care for any form of life. He knows only self-preservation." Mac said hoping that would clear everything up.

"Self-preservation" Inuyasha pressed on.

"Yeah, you know caring only for yourself and absolutely nothing else."

"So how are we going to get Kagome and Sango back" Miroku piped up.

"Well I've got a plan. If we head back there at dawn we should be able to catch them before they pack up and leave. Now I need you and Inuyasha to distract Sesshomaru and K.A.R.R. while I sneak around back and free the girls."

"What about me" Shippo said

"Sorry Shippo you're going to have to stay here, it's going to be too dangerous for you." K.I.T.T. said comforting the little kitsune.

"Yeah K.I.T.T.'s right you stay here and when we get back Kagome and Sango will be with us, I promise."

The next morning Mac, Inuyasha, and Miroku set off to rescue the girls. When Inuyasha and Miroku arrived at the clearing they were too late. Everyone was gone. Mac came shortly after.

"Well that's just great." Mac said

"According to my scanner readings they left some time ago." K.I.T.T. said.

"Can you track them" Mac asked.

"No, the trail has gone cold." K.I.T.T. replied with a hint of loss in his voice.

"Not for me it hasn't" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I've got their scent follow me." he said and took off into the woods. After several hours of barley keeping Inuyasha in sight, Miroku and Mac arrived in front of a large metal structure with Inuyasha standing in front of it with his sword drawn. Mac spied a door.

"Wait Inuyasha, let me go in and check the place out." Mac said. He went and entered the building. There were no security systems in place. Mac followed K.I.T.T.'s scanner all the way to what seemed to be the largest room.

"They're in there." K.I.T.T. said. Mac opened the door and walked inside. Once inside off to the left were to large glass cylinders. The first contained Sango and the second Kagome. They had on a weird looking set of what appeared to be headphones.

"Man, it seems like I've seen this before." Mac said in a whisper.

"You have." replied K.I.T.T. as little beams of light came up out of the watch. Suddenly a two-dimensional image appeared. It was from an old Sonic the Hedgehog comic book.

"Of course, they're virtual reality simulators! This place is an exact, working replica of it."

"Let's see what they're dreaming about." said Mac as he walked over to a large cindrilical metal console that had a glass dome covering the top. Mac peered inside the glass dome and was almost sick. Kagome and Sango were tied to chairs and being held down by several large men. Two other men had glasses of yellow liquid in them and forcing Kagome and Sango drink them

"K.I.T.T. scan that yellow liquid, I want to know what it's simulating." Mac told K.I.T.T.

"Right away" K.I.T.T. replied. "Oh my" K.I.T.T. gasped at his findings.

"What is it"

"It's supposed to be pee." K.I.T.T. said in a disgusted tone of voice.

"Oh yuck! We gotta get them outta here."

"There's no way to open those cylinders how do we move them then" K.I.T.T. asked.

"The main control room should have some sort of a switch to flush them out of the cylinders, we've just gotta find it that's all." Mac said as he made his way to the door. "Wait a minute, K.I.T.T. can you use your microwave jammer and flush them that way"

"No, however if you place my back against the glass I might be able to shatter it."

"Alright go for it." Mac said as he firmly pressed K.I.T.T. against Sango's container. The glass shattered and dumped a large amount of liquid slime on the floor as Sango fell forward Mac caught her and gently shook her awake. The process was repeated for Kagome except there was no time to wake her up. Mac carried her outside with Sango close behind. At Sango's command Kirara transformed and the group took off.

Once back at Kaede's village reports of strange things had been going on. Mac went to investigate one report and confirmed what he most feared. Three enormous energy pylons had been constructed. They were designed to bring something big from across the galaxy to earth. Mac formulated a plan. He figured on luring in K.A.R.R., Murdoc, Goliath, and Garthe into a trap.

As Mac was setting up and preparing for the final battle that he new was immanent, Sango brought him a small, flat, square package.

"Hey Mac I found this outside the hut, it has your name on it." said Sango as she handed him the package. He quickly un-wrapped it and found it was a CD.

"Hey, Kagome, do you have a CD player here" Mac asked.

"Yeah why, you getting bored" Kagome replied.

"No its just that Sango found a CD with my name on it." Mac began to open the CD case when a note fell out. The note read:

Murder is in the air

Under the temple of

Ra.

Death awaits

On the final

Curtain.

Hope you like my little poem MacGyver. I'm sure you'll have fun with the first track on this CD. Pay attention to those first few lines they'll really trip you up! I think you know who it is that's sent you this.

"Here's the CD player" Kagome exclaimed cheerfully as she sent it down beside Mac. Her entrance caused Mac to jump a little as he was deeply enthralled by his note. He put the CD in the player and listened for about half a minuet, then stopped it.

"Hold it this song's been altered, K.I.T.T. can you access my computer from here"

"I don't know but I'll try. What am I looking for if I can" K.I.T.T. asked.

"The Transformers movie ending. It'll be under audio filesmusictheme songstelevisiontransformers." Mac replied to his watch.

"I've got it, what should I do with it"

"Patch it through the CD player and play it." Mac ordered. The music began playing and told K.I.T.T. to stop it at the same place.

"You see what I mean the first verse has been altered. Instead of "prepare to strike there will be no place to run, when you're caught within the grip of the evil Unicron" the CD says "stand and fight there will be no place to run when the Earth is in the grip of the evil Unicron" that's the difference." Mac said

"Ok so what does it mean" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure I think he's trying to tell us something, like what his plans are. It's his style."

"Who though" Kagome wondered.

"Murdoc."

"Murdoc again"

"Yep 'fraid so." said Mac as he handed Kagome the note and pointed out that the first letter of each line was a letter in his name eventually spelling out Murdoc's name.

"We'd better get back to work setting things up before they have a chance to activate those energy pylons." Mac said to Kagome. Kagome nodded and they went to help the others with the final preparations.

The final preparations were complete and Mac was ready to spring his trap. Suddenly Murdoc pulled up in K.A.R.R. with Sesshomaru in the passenger's seat and Goliath driven by Garthe pulled in beside K.A.R.R. Murdoc got out of K.A.R.R. and called to Mac and the others.

"C'mon out MacGyver you know this is what we've wanted from the start now give us what we want." he said. Mac turned to Kagome standing behind a house and looked at her, his eyes focusing on her necklace where the Shikon jewel was hung.

"Huh? What are you thinking; surly you're not going to..." Kagome said shakily.

"It all makes sense now, the jewel is what they want, not Kagome, just the jewel" Mac said thoughtfully"I've got an idea. They want the jewel let's give 'em one, Kagome take off your necklace."

"What, my necklace, no way you'll give it to them" Kagome said in shock. Inuyasha stepped between her and Mac.

"You're not going to give them the jewel." he said commandingly.

"Ya know you're absolutely right, I'm not. What I'm going to do is make them think I have the jewel in my hand by dangling part of the necklace form it, get it" Mac replied.

"That's amazing, how'd you come up with that" Miroku questioned.

"Oh, just by thinking of what I would think if the situation was turned around." Mac replied.

"That's brilliant." Sango chimed in.

"Well thanks, necklace please." Mac said as he turned to Kagome. Kagome reluctantly removed the Shikon jewel from the necklace and handed it to Mac.

"Just don't break it" she said as Mac prepared to reveal himself.

"I won't, I swear" he said.

"C'mon MacGyver, I haven't got all day you know" Murdoc called.

"Murdoc! This what you want" Mac said as emerged from around the building, dangling the necklace from his fist.

"Give it to me MacGyver." Murdoc again called.

"Why? So you can destroy me and my friends? Is that it"

"Somehow I thought you would be a little hard to persuade. K.A.R.R. activate the pylons, now"

"Pylons activated." K.A.R.R. said. Suddenly three beams of light shot up from the forest somewhere to a point out in space. Then a hole appeared towards the top of the three beams that were forming a pyramid. The wind kicked up fiercely, it started to lightening, and rain like never before. Out of the hole a metal sphere appeared, about the size of a small moon, with a ring attached to it. It had several distinctive characteristics: a large crater in the very middle of the front of it, with a set of spikes coming around it, almost like a deformed mouth.

"No! It's Unicron! They've brought Unicron to earth over a space bridge" Mac exclaimed. He looked over his shoulder to see Kagome in a tree behind the building. Everything was going according to plan.

Unicron was still coming through the space bridge, when Mac took a small remote out of his pocket.

"It's the missing stabilizing unit." K.A.R.R. said.

"Now Kagome" Mac exclaimed as he tossed the remote into the air. Kagome let an arrow go from her bow. The arrow pierced the remote and sent it sparking to the ground. A second after it fell, it exploded.

"Nooo" Murdoc cried. Suddenly all thee energy pylons exploded and sent a huge wave of flames at Unicron. Unicron was buffeted by flames as he was also being torn apart, because the space bridge was collapsing. A small figure appeared clad in white flying near the collapsing space bridge. The woman looked toward Kagome.

"Here is the last part of you soul back." Kikyo said. She pointed a finger at Kagome and a pink light shot from it. The light hit Kagome right in her heart, causing her to catch her breathe in surprise. The dying Kikyo looked then to the ground at Inuyasha.

"I love you Inuyasha" she called. Then she entered the space bridge. The resulting explosion shot through Unicron splitting him in up the middle. Then there was a flash of light and the storm died down as quickly as it came up. The space bridge had been destroyed as well as Unicron.

"You've failed Murdoc." Mac said triumphantly. While Mac said this Kagome and the others got hold of the rope Mac had disguised.

"OK Kagome, last thing before we head for home" Mac called up to her and she nodded.

"This ends here Murdoc" Mac said as he got ready to pull on his own rope, disguised as a vine. Mac grabbed the rope and pulled.

"Now" and pulled all his might. A rope jumped from the ground between K.A.R.R. and Goliath, halfway back Goliath's trailer. At this point Sesshomaru jumped out of K.A.R.R. and into a tree. He began to jump from limb to limb away behind K.A.R.R.

"Ha you missed" Murdoc exclaimed.

"Did I" Mac asked as the earth in front of Murdoc and his cohorts began to collapse.

"MacGyveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer" Murdoc yelled angrily as the earth collapsed beneath his feet and he, K.A.R.R., Goliath, and Garthe fell into the gaping hole.

The following evening everyone was seated around the campfire wondering what to do.

"It's been one strange day." Inuyasha said and everyone agreed with him.

"It's weird seems like we were haunted by all these ghosts of the past." Mac said.

"What should we do about that gaping hole we made?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I think what we should do is seal that hole off and make sure no enters it and... uh, no one leaves it." Mac said.

"Yeah right, no one's going to leave that hole." Kagome said.

"You don't know these guys like I do. If you don't see the body being taken away, then you know they'll be back." Mac said.

"Hey, I was wondering something about what Murdoc said there at the last." Kagome said.

"What about it" Mac asked.

"Well he called you 'MacGyver' instead of Mac, what's up with that" she asked.

"Yeah, we were all wondering about that too." Miroku said and everyone else agreed with a chorus of 'yeahs'

"It's an old nickname." Mac replied.

"How'd ya get it" Shippo asked.

"Well, it's a long story. It all began about eight years ago..."

Somewhere deep in space: The stars twinkle brightly. There's a loud explosion. Metal debris is flung everywhere; it looks to be the remains of a metal planet. A head with horns, similar to the horns on the planet sized Transformer Unicron, floats by. A light gleams in the eyes signaling life...


	5. The Stocks

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Inuyasha and company, I also don't own anything else unless I specify it. I do though own the character Burt Gummer (not the one from Tremors).

**The Stocks**

Starring:

Inuyasha

Kagome

Miroku

Sango

Shippo

Kirara

Guest Staring:

Burt Gummer (not from Tremors)

The Blunder Bros.

Krematoad

Clanktrap

Inuyasha lead the group toward a village, where they hoped to get some rest after a long journey. As they neared the village they saw many people about and as soon as they saw Inuyasha and Shippo began shouting.

"Hey you demons, get out of here, you're not welcome" shouted one villager.

"Yeah go back home, you're not welcome here" shouted another.

"And take your friends with you" yet another villager shouted. The villagers then began to throw various objects at them. Inuyasha and the others quickly left. They stopped at a small grove of trees just outside of the villager's eyesight.

"I can't believe they've thrown us out like that." Kagome said angrily.

"There is nothing we can do about it, Lady Kagome." Miroku said.

"Yeah just forget about it." Sango said, trying to cheer her up.

"Well I won't stand for it. We need supplies bad, so I'm going back" Kagome said and headed back to the village. A shadowed figure watched everything take place and headed back toward the village also.

As Kagome walked back to the village she got a number of weird looks and stares. As she walked up to a cart to buy some fruit a villager hollered out.

"Hey she was with those demons earlier, get her" as soon as she was noticed two other villagers grabbed her by the arms and hauled her off. They took to the back of an old building and promptly set her down. They then placed her feet in stocks and leaned her head and shoulders forward. They then placed her head and hands to a pillory like apparatus connected to the building.

"Hey let me go I didn't do anything, let me out." she then began to struggle against her holdings, but she soon got tired. A mob of villagers began to form nearby. The villagers then proceeded to throw various items frits and vegetables at her. Most of the throws were poorly aimed and hit against the wall of the building or the stocks. Even though the fruit wasn't hitting her, the debris from the impact, such as juices and various small chunks of the original did hit their intended target. Not less than one piece of flying food hit her in the stomach though, taking her breathe away. Suddenly a loud boom rang out and a flying lettuce head burst asunder.

"If one more piece of fruit is thrown at her, the thrower will be in need of serious medical attention." said a young man holding a very large gun to his shoulder. The villagers then dropped the remaining food items and quickly dispersed.

"Gummer, what have I told you about interfering in public matters" a short fat man asked emerging from around the building.

"Twitch, you know how I feel about your discrimination of demons and anyone associated with them."

"Look this is my village, I'm the elder, and I'll do things the way I see fit."

"And prosecute any demon and person associated with them"

"Yes, demons are not allowed in my village, I don't like them. They bring in trouble."

"And I suppose innocent little girls bring trouble too."

"They do when they're associated with a demon."

"Well then at least leave her go." said Gummer gesturing toward Kagome who had been listening to the argument.

"Now you know I can't do that."

"Then release her under my protection."

"Fine, fine she's yours, but if I see her or any of her friends in town without you, there's nothing I can do for them." said Twitch as he walked off, his right eye beginning to twitch slightly.

"Wow, thanks mister, uh, what was your name again" Kagome said politely.

"My name's Matt, but my friends call me Burt Gummer." Gummer then proceeded to draw a pistol from his belt and smashed the locks and the stocks and pillory.

"Thanks again, Mr. Gummer." Kagome said and began to walk back toward the main center of the village.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going" Gummer asked.

"Back to my friends." Kagome replied.

"I can't let you do that; didn't you hear what Twitch said? Those villagers'll tear you to pieces, they hate demons and anyone associated with them. Besides you're a mess. I'll take you back to my place. That way you can wash out your clothes and get cleaned up, you look like a walking fruit salad"

"That's it? That's your place" Kagome asked astonished.

"Yep, that's it alright." Gummer replied. Kagome couldn't believe what she was looking at. A huge mansion stood before her, all made of wood. It was humongous.

"You made this yourself" she finally asked.

"Sure did, took about a year, but considering all that it has, it's been well worth it." he replied. As they walked into the house Kagome could not believe how cool it was inside. It was after all in the dead of summer, yet this house felt air conditioned.

"Is this air conditioned" she asked, feeling rather silly.

"Yep, a neat little trick I picked up from one of the late presidents of the United States."

"Then you _are_ from the future too." she stated.

"Yup, sure am."

"So how is this place air conditioned"

"In my basement I dug a large well with a drain. Every winter I go to the frozen lakes and cut large chunks of ice and put them down the well. A block of ice, then a layer of straw, a block of ice, then a layer of straw and so forth and so on, until the well is filled to the top. During the winter the ice keeps frozen, but when spring rolls around, then the whole house is cooled by ventilation ducts coming from the well. Thomas Jefferson used this method on his plantation."

"Wow." was all Kagome could manage.

"Bathroom's down the hall and to your left if you want to get cleaned up. Washroom is right next door." Gummer said.

"You have your own running water" Kagome asked.

"Yep, dug my own personal spring."

"Neat." Kagome said as she entered into the bathroom. A little later when she was all cleaned up she began to ask Gummer more questions.

"So what do you do for a living" she asked.

"Well I'm sort of an exterminator. I take care of any demon that tries to bring harm to the village. The same goes for any other monster that is not common."

"What do you mean 'monster'"

"Well that would encompass anything that is not human, animal, or demon. Normally though it's just a Graboid every once in a while."

"Graboid" Kagome exclaimed in shock "You mean the giant man eating worms! I thought that was just a movie."

"Nope, it's not just a movie, it's a reality. They believe that Ass Blasters are where the English, Chinese, and Japanese get their myths about dragons that breathe fire" gummer replied "Keep in mind that is just a theory."

"I don't suppose you have electricity here do you"

"No that is the one thing I am lacking in, although, I do have an underground fridge. Powered by the same method I incorporated for air conditioning."

"Where did you get all your weapons and ammo"

"The weapons I had on me at the time I came here. The ammo, well I taught a woodcrafter in the next village over about bullets and how to make wood versions that do the same as their metal counterparts."

"How did you get here, I mean in the feudal era of Japan."

"That, not even I'm sure of" at that moment Gummer was cut off by a bell tinkling.

"Uh-oh." he said.

"What's that mean"

"It means we have trespassers" he said tension rising in his voice "Follow me to the safe room."

Gummer and Kagome walked into a rather small room with a number of large wooden switches on the wall. Gummer proceeded to view through a periscope like mechanism coming down from the ceiling.

"Damn, I thought I taught those two a lesson." Gummer said annoyed.

"Taught who a lesson" Kagome asked.

"The two Blunder Brothers, Kilt and Smilt. A couple of stupid demons who couldn't find their way out of a wet paper bag."

"What are the switches for" Kagome asked.

"Those are my security system, pull that one on the far left." Gummer said pointing to the usually large switch.

"What does it do"

"Oh nothing much, just gives our friends a little bit of homemade tear gas." he replied with a smile. He turned a looked into his periscope and laugh at the sight of the two demons in their distress. "That'll teach 'em to come traipsing around on my property without permission" Kagome sat down looking a little stressed.

"You ok? Look a little weary." Gummer asked, concerned for his new found friend.

"I'm just a little nervous that's all." she replied.

"Here have a shot of this." Gummer said handing her a small squeeze bottle.

"What is it" she asked.

"Just a little something to clear your head." with that said, Kagome tilted her head back a gave the bottle a squeeze. Suddenly her eyes widened and a shocked look came across her face.

"Whoa, that was sour"

"Ha ha, a little shot of lemon juice in its most concentrated form. Not only does it wake you up, it's also good to cure a hangover." Kagome looked at him questioningly. He couldn't be anymore than 16, how would he know about hangovers?

"What? There are more people that drink in this village than meets the eye. I've had to administer that lemon juice on a number of occasions to help hangovers. It really works." he said. "So your friends are probably getting a little bit worried by now, seein' as you haven't returned."

"Yeah I guess they would be I should go to them."

"That's alright I'll go. I know where they are, I was out checking my Graboid Monitoring System when I heard you and your friends talking. That's how I knew where you'd be." Gummer said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it; I don't really feel safe going to that village again anyway."

"You won't have to worry, they won't bother you here. I'll tell your friends that you are ok, and that they are to meet us in the next village to the east in 2 days. They aren't safe here at this one anymore." Gummer said and turned and headed out the front door.

As Inuyasha and the group were patiently waiting (as patiently as Inuyasha can wait) they saw young boy approaching them dressed in 'weird' clothes. As he approached the group began to wonder who he was and what he was doing out here.

"Hello, I'm looking for an Inuyasha, do any of you know where I might find him" he asked.

"I am Inuyasha." Inuyasha said stepping forward.

"Good, I was sent to look for you I have good news." said the boy.

"Oh really and what might that good news be" Inuyasha asked growing angry.

"Hang on; first let's get your name." Miroku said before Inuyasha had a chance to lose his temper.

"Well I guess you could call me Burt Gummer, at least that's what your friend calls me." Gummer said introducing himself as best he could.

"Ok Gummer, what is the good news" Inuyasha asked again his temper beginning to flare.

"Well your friend, Kagome was captured by some angry villagers" he began as everyone tensed up.

"If they harm one hair on her head I'll kill them all" Inuyasha exploded.

"Easy let me finish, she's unharmed. Luckily I was nearby and was able to save her, they would have almost assuredly torn her to pieces. She's under my protection for the time being. She's at my house probably getting something to eat as we speak."

"Ok Mr. Gummer what do you want us to do" Sango asked.

"Please call me Burt, for right now though all I want you to do is move your camp to the other side of the hill down there, your not safe this close to the village. Legally I can't take you all under my protection, so I was going to go to a village about a day and a half's walk from here due east. I'll met you there with Kagome on the sunrise of the morning of the day after next" they all sort of stared at him for a second"If that's ok with you guys that is, I mean it's the safest place for miles..." he trailed off.

"Fine." Inuyasha said with disinterest.

"Aww, I wanted to see Kagome though." whined Shippo.

"It's ok you'll see her soon, I promise." Gummer said.

"Really" Shippo looked at him with sad eyes.

"Really, and if you don't see her in two days you can hunt me down and bit my nose off, how's that sound" Gummer said

"Deal." Shippo replied.

"He'll hold you to that you know." Sango said.

"I should hope so, I'm not about to endanger your friend unnecessarily, for any reason." Gummer said and walked back toward the village. Inuyasha and the rest moved their camp to the other side of the hill after much arguing.

Gummer walked in the house and looked for Kagome who was still exploring the large house. When he finally found her he asked

"You get something to eat"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind." Kagome replied.

"'Course not; I keep enough food stored here to feed and supply a small army. I've got enough tricks, gadgets, gizmos, and weaponry to win a small war too, but that's beside the point."

"Hey I was wondering something Gummer, where do you keep your weapons at anyway"

"Please call me Burt; anyway I've got a gun case for them."

"Oh, I see. Say, did you ever have a computer, I mean before you came here"

"Yeah I used to not anymore though; I had to download her memory onto a writable storage disc when I found out about a virus that could wipe my system clean. I only had one choice and that was to download my memory onto the disc. Unfortunately the virus found its way to my computer, she died a horrible death, the motherboard, monitor, and CPU all fried. An unfortunate twist of fate." suddenly, a set of wooden cups on a string shook and made noise.

"What was that" Kagome asked

"Trouble" Burt replied.

"Damn" Burt swore.

"What did that sound earlier mean" Kagome asked, they were back in the safe room.

"It meant that we have intruders and they've managed to get by my first set of automatic traps." Burt said as he peered through the periscope.

"What'll we do" she asked.

"This said Burt as he moved over to the switches on the wall a pulled one. Outside a couple of demons were walking toward the house when a wall shot up, made of pointy metal objects. One called Krematoad cut right through it.

"Heh, nice shot Krematoad." said the other Clanktrap, in a deep and husky voice.

"Thank you Clanktrap now let's get this guy for what he did to poor Kilt and Smilt.

"Damned S.O.B.'s they got through my net" exclaimed Burt now growing angry. He then proceeded to pull every reaming switch on the wall.

"That ought to keep busy for a while." Burt said triumphantly. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Burt peered through the periscope again and pushed it back into place. He then opened up a small door and got out a briefcase.

"What's that for" Kagome asked.

"They've broken through all my defenses and they'll be knocking on our front door in about two minuets, it's time for plan B." he said and went out of the room and to the wall just left of the door. Opened a skinny door and stepped inside. Kagome followed him out.

"I'm going to light the fuse here, we'll have about sixty seconds to get as far away from the house as we can." Burt said.

"Why"

"Because I've had everything in the house treated with a special compound to burn in case something like this would happen. That and everything is lined with fireworks, it'll be one hell of a show."

"Get ready to run." Burt said and he lit a match. He placed the match on a line of gunpowder and shouted

"Go" Burt grabbed Kagome by the hand and led her out behind his house. A small river flowed there and went over a small waterfall and into a small lake below. The gunpowder was steadily burning away. Burt led them to the edge of the waterfall.

"Trust me about his one." he said. Kagome gave a nod and they jumped.

They landed with a big splash and as they resurfaced Burt looked up to his house just as an earth shattering explosion was heard and his house blew asunder.

"Down" he said and Kagome ducked under the water as various pieces of flying objects landed in the water. Again they resurfaced and Burt swam over to retrieve the tan hat he had been wearing, as it floated on the rippled water.

"Oh no your briefcase" Kagome said with a hint of sorrow for Burt and his loss.

"Not to worry its water proof." He then looked up and saw that there was a smoldering section of his house that still stood.

"Well huh, I wonder why that didn't go too" he questioned. As if to answer his question the small wooden structure exploded, but not before sending a black metal object hurling down the one side of the falls.

"My gun cabinet" Burt exclaimed and climbed out of the water and walked over to it. Kagome followed, carrying his briefcase. "Oh, thanks Kagome, you can set it down if you want."

"So what all is in here anyway" she asked. Burt opened the cabinet to show her.

"My Grizzly Big Boar, my automatic weapons, my side arms, my ammo." he said and pointed to each different object as he said them. "My briefcase please." he said politely. "Thank you" he said as Kagome handed it to him. He then proceeded to place several ammo clips inside of it, then placed two side arms into holsters on his side, strapped an automatic rifle to his back and lifted the Grizzly 50 cal. and hoisted it onto his shoulder.

"What's next" asked Kagome.

"Well it's time we set out to meet your friends. We're meeting them in two days at the next village to the east." he replied.

"Ok."

"Ready" Burt asked

"I guess so."

"Then lets move out" he said and the two walked east, into a situation more dangerous then anyone could ever foresee.

** To Be Continued **


	6. Mixmaster

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fanfic other than the characters: Starkaro, Mac, Harimku, and Burt Gummer (not the one from Tremors). Now on to the story.

Previously on Inuyasha: Kagome and company come across a village is unfriendly towards demons and their associates. Kagome returns to the village to purchase supplies when she is captured and thrown into stocks. A young boy named Burt Gummer saves her. He then meets with Inuyasha and the others outside the village and agrees to meet them in two days at the next village to the east, a less hostile environment. Burt and Kagome are attacked inside Burt's home and he is forced to destroy it to protect himself and Kagome from a couple of vengeful demons. Burt and Kagome then begin their journey to the next village and into a perilous situation as we begin the final part of Inuyasha.

**Mixmaster**

Starring:

Inuyasha

Kagome

Miroku

Sango

Shippo

Kirara

Guest Starring:

Burt Gummer

Mac

William Daniels as the voice of K.I.T.T.

Harimku

Graboids

Shriekers

Messchelschimter

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara walked along in a mist. As the mist began to clear they could make out what appeared to be a village forming. This was the village Burt Gummer told them to meet him, and Kagome at two days ago. As they got closer they could see a rather small figure sitting on a rock with its head resting on the palms of its hands. The figure, still too shrouded to tell who or what it was heard them approach and lifted its head in their direction.

"Inuyasha" Kagome shouted and run up to him and the others.

"Hi Kagome, we've missed you." he said.

"Kagome, it's good to see you again, it's been lonely without you around." Sango said

"Kaagoomee" Shippo exclaimed as he jumped into her arms.

"Hi Shippo, it's good to see you, all of you." Kagome said.

"Why were you sitting there all by yourself, where's Burt at, he said he would be here with you."

"I don't know he left about an hour and a half ago to check to see if anyone was at the village and he hasn't come back yet." The mist son began to clear and the sun came out. Kagome and the rest proceeded to long around the village themselves. They soon found it to be deserted, and there was an awful stench there too. Kagome walked to the center of the village. As she was looking around the ground started to shake and rumble. At first she thought it was an earthquake, but as soon as she saw that the others were not in distress she began to get frightened. Suddenly the ground heaved up under her and she was forced to take a couple steps back. The large creature shot up out of the ground. A Graboid was in the middle of the town and was about to snack on Kagome. Suddenly a loud boom rang out and the part of the Graboid that was above ground burst asunder, spraying its gooey remains all over. Part of them splattered on Kagome, but the others remained clean. Everyone turned around to see some dust settling just outside the village. There stood Matt a.k.a. Burt Gummer with his Grizzly Big Boar at his side. Drums roll and the 'Tremors the Series" theme plays in the background.

"Didn't I tell you there might be Graboids in the area" Burt said rather annoyed.

"Well yes, but when you didn't come back. I thought…well you know..." Kagome trailed off.

"You're all safe, that's the main thing." he said "As for me, I was fine I was out checking the Graboid Monitoring System I installed here. There's at least two of 'em." he said.

"Say what" Inuyasha had a puzzled look on his face.

"That creature that just tried to chomp Kagome was a Graboid." Burt said

"Then there's another one of those thing out there" Miroku asked.

"Yes, and we had better get somewhere safe, once a Graboid finds its prey, if it can't get it, it'll just sit and wait. And we'll be on the menu if we don't move out." Burt said. Burt turned and began to head out of the village. The others followed Inuyasha first, Miroku second, Sango third, Shippo and Kirar fourth, and Kagome, who was still slimed, last. Just before they reached the edge of the village Kagome tripped over something.

"Ouch." she said sitting on her knees.

"What the hell" Burt said as he and the others looked at what she tripped over. There right in the middle of the street was a steel object poking out of the ground. Burt and the others cleared away the dirt and found a steel drum had been buried there.

"What's that weird language on the thing" Inuyasha asked.

"It's English." Kagome said

"What's it say" Sango asked.

"Prood-t? I can't make it out." Kagome said defeated.

"Let me have a look" Burt said as he stepped forward. "Proudfoot Corporation, what the hell is that doing here"

"Proudfoot Corporation, I've heard that name before." Kagome said.

"I'm sure you have, they're a big company for bioengineering, I thought though they got shut down, I wonder how this got here." Burt said.

"I can't clearly make out what the label says can you" Kagome asked.

"I think so, it says warning dangerous chemicals, do not expose to animal DNA without authorization, chemical may cause irreparable side effects" Burt read, he then looked at the top of the label "Oh no, it's Mixmaster."

"Mixmaster, what's that" Kagome asked.

"It's a gene splicing chemical. Proudfoot developed it back in the 1970's due to the fact that there were no gene splicing tools back then. It performed better than they anticipated. They built a lab in the U.S. to conduct experiments, but they pulled the plug on the whole operation. If I'm not mistaken, the chemicals leaked out of the lab at one point and affected a small town in Nevada."

"Mixmaster? Gene splicing? What the hell are you talking about" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"It's gene splicing." Burt corrected.

"What is gene splicing" Miroku asked.

"You want me to explain it or do you want to tackle it" Burt asked looking at Kagome.

"You go ahead." she said.

"Gene splicing is the combining of DNA or your blood. Mixmaster was not meant to combine human blood, just animal. Which means we had better get the hell out of here. That barrel was empty and there's likely to be more. I don't want to be around when another creature is combined with that Graboid's blood." Burt said and he and the others left. That night they heard many strange and ominous sounds. Many of them had never been heard by anyone of the group before. While they were eating dinner Burt asked a question.

"Hey, Kagome I think I ran into a friend of yours earlier this month." he said.

"Oh really who" Kagome asked intrigued by his question.

"A guy by the name of Starkaro. He mentioned he ran into a unique group of people. And they pretty well fit your guys' description."

"Yes we met Starkaro. That was about two weeks ago. He helped us compete the Shikon no Tama" Kagome said.

"The what? Oh wait that jewel that hangs around your neck. Ok I gotcha. He mentioned that he was going to investigate that strange meteor shower we had. I don't know exactly how he knew what it was, seeing as he looked like an ordinary villager."

"Oh well Starkaro was from another planet, if I remember correctly. He was also from the future, like our time."

"Well that explains that." Burt replied. The next day they headed for another village just a little north of the other one. When they arrived they had heard stories of some sort of monster running amok and killing people.

"Where did it come from" Burt asked one villager.

"From there, up there, from the castle on the mountain." said the villager pointing toward a castle that was set into a neighboring mountainside.

"Thanks, we'll check into it and see what we can find out for ya." Burt said. The group then proceeded up to the castle. Just as they were about to enter they could hear a higher pitched screaming coming from inside and a voice begging someone not to go. Suddenly a huge creature with purple skin, beady red eyes, six arms, and amass of tentacles coming from it emerged from the side of the castle, destroying half of it as it went on its way. Inuyasha drew the Tetsugia but, Burt stopped him saying,

"Wait we'll deal with that mix and match puzzle of a monster later, first let's take care of him." and pointed to a small figure huddled on the ground with his hands over his head and whimpering. Burt and the others approached the figure.

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was friend" he asked a little annoyed.

"It was…it was... not my fault. I didn't know he was going to act like this.. I didn't know." he said crying the through his speech.

"Didn't know who was going to act like this" Kagome asked

"Him, Messchelschimter." the man said. (A/N: that's Mess-shel-schm-iter)

"Who, you mean that monstrosity that just trashed half of the castle" Miroku asked.

"Uh-uh, he's not a monstrosity, he's just angry that's all." said the man.

"Angry my foot, he's on a rampage and he's going to destroy all of Japan if we don't stop it." Burt said growing very angry.

"The only way to stop him is to calm him down by giving him flowers to eat, but there are no more flowers, not in the whole village, he's eaten them all." the man said.

"Well forget that" Burt yelled "We'll have to kill it."

"No, please don't hurt Messchelschimter, he didn't mean any harm."

"No harm my ass! He's going to kill everyone in that village and us too if he isn't stopped."

"There's nothing you can do to stop him, he's impervious to any assault." the man replied.

"Not by any assault of this time period, but from mine there may be a way." Burt said.

"What are you planning" Kagome asked. Just then a boy was half running half walking up to them, panting and shouting,

"Hey, Kagome over here"

"Oh my gosh! Mac! I forgot we were supposed to meet him today" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hey, where you guys been, I've been lookin' all over the place for ya." he said.

"Sorry Mac, we got a little preoccupied and forgot about our meeting." Kagome said.

"It's ok no biggie, I found you and that's all that matters."

"With much difficulty." K.I.T.T. said.

"Man did you see that monster back there it was gianormous." Mac said.

"We saw it, and we've got to destroy it before it destroys us." Burt said.

"Who's you're friend" Mac asked.

"Name's Matt, but you can call me Burt, everyone else here does."

"Alright, I'm Mac and this is my partner K.I.T.T." Mac said pointing to his watch.

"Hello." K.I.T.T. said.

"Hey." Burt replied.

"So what's the plan" Mac asked.

"We've got to destroy old Messchelschimter there and I know how to do it. Trouble is I don't have the proper tool at hand."

"Which is" Sango asked.

"Explosives." Burt replied.

"Explosives" everyone other than Burt said in unison.

"Where do you plan on getting these explosives" Miroku asked.

"I thought you might be of help to me." Burt said.

"I don't know where you would get them." he replied.

"Perhaps Mac and I would be better equipped to help you, Burt." K.I.T.T. said.

"Do you know where I can get the proper ingredients for what I need" Burt asked.

"Yes, Mac and I just passed through a town that could supply you with every ingredient for any kind of explosive you could want." K.I.T.T. said.

"How far" Burt asked.

"Not very, if we leave now we could be back before noon tomorrow." Mac said.

"Alright, let's get going, you guys'll have to hold that creature off 'till we get back, understand" Burt said. Everyone else nodded. With that Burt, Mac and K.I.T.T. set off to get explosives.

The village was on fire and everyone had left, so it was up to Inuyasha and the gang to keep the Messchelschimter busy until Burt and Mac returned with the explosives. They went down to the village and it was laid in ruin almost. Inuyasha drew his sword and the others prepared their weapons. The long battle began. Inuyasha manages to severe several of Messchelschimter's limbs, but some power allowed him to regenerate them. They battled all through the night. Kagome's arrows succeeded in accomplishing almost nothing, other than annoying it. Miroku could not use the Air Rip because of the monsters size, and everyone would get sucked in. They could not distract it long enough for Miroku to use it so he used his other fighting skills instead. Sango's boomerang did little more than Kagome's arrows. It seemed that this bad beast would be the end of them. Just before morning Messchelschimter disappeared. As the sun rose everyone looked around the decimated village, but could not find him. How does a monster that size just disappear? It didn't make sense. Kagome went off by herself to look when suddenly she screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Kagome wailed as she came running to the center of the village where everyone else was at. Just behind her came a small two legged toad thing. It was a Shrieker. A small wooden tube landed just in front of it and exploded, killing it.

"That's the last of 'em." Burt said as he came around the corner, with Mac close behind.

"What was that thing" Miroku asked.

"That, my good monk, was a Shrieker. A dangerous, ravenous little man eater that can reproduce just by eating a sufficient amount of food." Burt said giving them all a little too much information. "Now, where's our friend from the castle" he asked.

"He's over there, he's been cowering there ever since we came down to the village." Inuyasha replied.

"Alright mister you've got some explaining to do. Who are you and why did you create this monstrosity" Burt questioned angrily.

"My name is Harimku. I was told that if I used the chemical in those metal barrels on my animals, then I could rule the world. I didn't know what would happen. After I used them, I buried them in the next village west. I didn't know." Harimku whimpered, half crying.

"Do you know that by burying those drums that attracted Graboids and the Graboids killed the entire village, and one of my good friends was among them? You dirty s. o. b." Burt said. (A/N: s. o. b. stands for son of a bitch, just some fyi)

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry ok? I didn't know." he whimpered.

"Sorry isn't going to bring back that village, and it sure is hell ain't going to bring back the people from this village either. Who told you that load of crap about ruling the world" Burt asked his temper getting out of control.

"Some man, the one that gave me the chemicals, I don't know what his name is, he didn't say. All he said was to use the chemicals on my animal's blood and you know the rest." Harimku said.

"Good enough. Now, I've got pressing business with this damned creation of yours." Burt said and stormed off. Then Messchelschimter returned. He looked very hungry.

"Time to get down to business." Burt said.

"What are you going to do" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to get him to swallow a bunch of my homemade bombs." Burt said as he grabbed about seven of them and tied them together with a piece of rope. He then twisted their fuses into one big one. "I need to get up to his mouth so as I can administer our cure for the not so common monster."

"Kirara can take you." Sango said.

"Fair enough, let's go, Kirara." Burt said and mounted the transformed demon. Kirara flew him up in front of Messchelschimter mouth just as it opened up.

"Open wide your dirty, rotten filth of a demon" Burt said as he lit the fuse for the bomb and threw it in the monster's gaping mouth. As soon as the monster swallowed Burt's "pill" Kirara and he touched down.

"Everyone, let's move it" Burt shouted and everyone made a bee line for the safety of the trees. Messchelschimter began to contort and heave in all kinds of unholy ways and suddenly with a loud boom exploded into nothing. Burt then opened a very large umbrella that encompassed everyone in the group as guts showered down from above.

"Phew, that wasn't too bad, Burt." Mac said complimenting him. The group began to spread out observing the damage done. Harimku began to cry at his loss.

"Oh, I'm sorry about Messchelschimter, Harimku." Kagome said trying to comfort him.

"I'm not, it had to be done or we'd all be monster chow by now." Burt said.

"That's cold, Burt." Kagome said.

"No, that's Perfection." Burt said. Suddenly K.I.T.T. began to bleep.

"Mac, there's a Graboid approaching" he said.

"From where" Burt asked.

"From the east." K.I.T.T. replied. Then the Graboid burst through the ground and opened up its maw. Three long tentacles shot out and hooked around Harimku. He screamed as he was pulled into the Graboid's mouth and sucked underground never to be heard from again. The group then dispersed all over the place in a panic. Burt and Mac had scrambled up a tree unnoticed, while Inuyahsa and Miroku dashed into a nearby house. Kagome and Sango were left standing in the middle of the village alone. Then another small wooden tube flew through the air and landed about ten feet or so behind them. It was attached to a string and was being pulled by someone. Sango and Kagome turned around and screamed as the Graboid shot out of the ground with the string coming out of its mouth. It swallowed the bomb. Sango and Kagome, who were off guard fell to the ground in horror as the Graboid appeared and then disappeared. The bomb went off inside it. Kagome and Sango who were at ground zero got slimed from head to toe with Graboid guts. Inuyasha and Miroku appeared out of the house and began to laugh at the two girls who were now very orangish in color.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Inuyasha and Miroku laughed unison.

"Hey stop it, it's not funny" Kagome whined and they did.

"Ha ha ha haa" came another laugh.

"Hey I said stop it! Sit boy" Inuyasha fell to the ground saying

"What'd ya do that for? It wasn't me who was laughing."

"Ha ha ha haa" it came again.

"Hey who is that" Kagome said. Burt then moved the tree branch that was blocking him and Mac from sight.

"You know, you two look good in orange." he said. Kagome and Sango both shot him death glances. The next day they were back at the destroyed village where they had found the barrels of Mixmaster.

"So what exactly are you going to do now that your house is blown up" Kagome asked.

"Well. I think I'm going to tear this old town apart and rebuild my home, and make some new additions. I've got everything I need right here and I can go to the town where I got my explosives from if I need anything else." Burt replied.

"So that's it? You're not coming with us" Kagome asked.

"No, 'fraid not. I've got no place with you guys. But I believe we'll meet again soon. Don't worry; you'll see me again before it's all over." Burt said and gave Kagome a small hug.

"It was nice working with you Burt; we'll have to compare demon exterminating notes sometime." Sango said.

"You bet." Burt said and gave her a small hug too.

"Miroku, you take care of yourself." Burt said and shook his hand.

"I will, you do the same."

"Hey, Shippo, I kept my promise didn't I? You behave and listen to Kagome, you hear"

"Yeah, I will, you take care too." Shippo replied

"Well, what can I say Inuyasha? Thank you, if it weren't for you I'd've never been able to get those explosives."

"It was nothing, I should be the one thanking you, you saved Kagome's life." Inuyasha said.

"It was no big deal, always willing to help out a fellow man or demon." Burt replied.

"Mac, thanks for everything, I appreciate the help I got from you and K.I.T.T., I'll never forget it. If you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask." Burt said.

"I won't, and you're welcome." Mac replied.

"Yes, you're welcome to." K.I.T.T. said. With their goodbyes said, Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others set off into the sunset for yet another adventure.

A/N: Well what do you think? I've posted two other fanfics and got no feedback from them whatsoever, I'm begining to think you people don't want me around. I could defiantly use the feedback. Well ttfn ta ta for now.


	7. Flight to the Past

May 25, F.E.:

Starkaro walked into a small village near a mountain range. He came over to a villager and asked him a question.

"Did you by any chance see the falling stars some nights ago" he asked.

"Yes, I did, but that was several months ago, why do you ask"

"I'm looking for one, did any fall in those mountains" he again asked.

"Yes I believe one did, on the tallest one." answered the villager pointing to the one in the center of them.

"Thank you." said Starkaro and in 20 min. he was on the mountain digging through the snow. He heard a noise. He hit something. He cleared the snow away and saw a chunk of ice and it had something in it. He then ran down the mountain to get help.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the characters Mac, Starkaro, and T.J.

A/N: there are switching of dates so I'll be abbreviating them: A.C. After Colony, F.E.Feudal Era, P.D.Present Day. Well that's all for now.

**Flight To The Past**

Starring:

Inuyasha

Kagome

Miroku

Sango

Shippo

Kirara

Guest Starring:

Heero Yuy

Duo Maxwell

Trowa Barton

Qautre Rebaba Winner

Wufei Chang

T.J.

Mac

William Daniels as the voice of K.I.T.T.

Special Guest Stars:

Astrotrain

Starscream's Ghost as Starkaro

April 1, A.C. 199:

"Three years! Three years ago you blew your Gundams up, and after two and a half years of restoring Peacemillion you want them rebuilt, along with two copies of every other Mobile Suit made! And you want it done in a six month period. You think I didn't work hard? And now after they're built you want special components put in them. Those components could take years to correctly analyze and you want them installed in two months. And you want them operational. It just can't be done." T.J. ended his little rant at Heero, who paid little attention. T.J. was a brilliant technician who, after the incident with Triez's daughter, was brought in by the Gundam pilots to restore Peacemillion, and their Gundams." 'Sides, what do ya need the components for" he questioned.

"Time travel." Heero replied emotionlessly.

"Time Travel? Are you crazy? That'll never work, not in a million years." T.J. almost started to rant again, but Heero was leaving the storage area where the Gundams were being kept. Once the pilots had commissioned him to rebuild their Gundams, he did a lot of digging to turn up their plans. He did in the long run. Eventually, after months of dedicated labor they were finished. The original five Gundams all restored to working condition. T.J. had added a few little extras like long range scanners and a special boost system that could give the Gundam a needed boost in propulsion, or could send the mechanism soaring, just enough to get over that extra mile. Not only had the original five been rebuilt, but Altron, Deathscythe H., Tallgeese II, Epyon, Mercurius, Vayeate, and Wing Gundam Zero, along with the other Mobile Suits. Heero had gone to the mess hall on Peacemillion, where the other pilots were lounging. Peacemillion was in orbit of Earth, on the side farthest from the colonies.

"Look all I'm saying is there are two theories for time travel: One is that you fly around the Earth opposite its rotation at the speed of light. This theory however, if it did work would never be proven, due to the fact that the amount of time you're in flight is the same amount of time you travel backwards. So in essence you'll end at the same time you take off. Theory two is flying around the sun at ten times the speed of light. That is very dangerous because if you miss calculate by the slightest bit, your trajectory, then you're extra extra crispy with a side of wedges, if you get my drift." T.J. said to Heero as they entered.

June 1, P.D.:

Kagome ran out of the school and made a bee line for home. Once she was in the door she went straight to her room and began to fill a large suitcase. She was one summer break and was going to spend the summer in Feudal Japan. As soon as the suitcase was filled she lugged it down the steps and to the door. She told her family that she was going to the F.E. for the summer and she would be back when school started again. She made her way as quickly as possible, for she was carrying a well overstuffed suitcase with her, to the well house. She lifted the heavy suitcase and dropped in the well and jumped in after it. When she got to the F.E. she called up to Inuyasha to help her with the suitcase.

"Inuyasha, help me get this suitcase out of the well." she called up to him.

"Why should I? You're the one who brought it." he said to her. Mac heard the conversation as he was walking to the well himself.

"Inuyasha, you're such a jerk" Kagome yelled at him.

"Whoa, take it easy Kagome, just relax" Mac said "Here take this rope and tie it through the straps on your suitcase. Kagome did as she was told. Mac then threw the other end of the rope around the limb Inuyasha was sitting on. Mac took the end of the rope that was around the limb and jumped onto it. His weight caused the suitcase to rise out of the well. He then swung over and grabbed it and let the rope go. Kagome climbed out of the well.

"Wow, that's was pretty cool, where did you learn to do that" she asked him.

"Oh nowhere really, it just science." he replied. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came over to see Kagome and were followed by Kirara. Just before they got there Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and yelled"SIT" as loud as she could. Inuyasha proceeded to fall to the ground from his perch rather painfully.

June 1 A.C. 199:

"So? Did you put the components in" Duo asked T.J. as they walked to the storage area.

"Not exactly." he replied and they entered. In the middle of the giant room was a large shuttle craft. It housed the original five Gundams and Wing Gundam Zero. "I built this shuttle to transport the Gundams as opposed to putting in components separately." T.J. explained.

"Nice job." Duo said.

"Well thank you, go get the others, we're doing a test run in about thirty minuets." T.J. told Duo. In thirty minuets the Gundams and their pilots were in the so lovingly named "Time Splitter" ready to journey to the past. "Time Splitter to Peacemillion, we are ready to begin the test over." T.J. said

"This is Peacemillion we are ready to monitor." Howard said.

"Good luck, Heero." Releena said as she, Hilde, Catherine, Sally Po, Noin, and Zechs watched. The Time Splitter exited Peacemillion and headed for Earth. Suddenly from behind Peacemillion and Time Splitter two laser beams hit Time Splitter severely damaging it. Everyone on Peacemillion looked on in shock and horror as the ship began to roll and enter Earth's atmosphere.

"Engaging time circuits! We're going to end up somewhere in past Japan" T.J. called out as fires raged throughout the interior of the ship. Suddenly bursts of energy began to emit from the front of Time Splitter. Then came a sudden burst of acceleration and Time Splitter exploded and the explosion collapsed on itself.

June1 P.D.:

Inuyasha was leading the group near the base of a mountain range when Starkaro appeared.

"Inuyasha" he exclaimed. "I'm so glad to see all of you"

"Starkaro, it's nice to se you too" Kagome said.

"And who might you be" Starkaro asked looking at Mac.

"Name's MacGyver, but my friends call me Mac" Mac said introducing himself.

"And I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand, K, I, T, T, for easy reference, K.I.T.T. if you prefer" the watch piped in.

"Eh, well it's nice to meet both of you, now on to the business at hand." Starkaro replied.

"And what might that be? Come to take the Jewel I suppose." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha that's not very nice! How could you say something like that after he helped us get it back from Naraku and put it back together" Kagome stated.

"Easy when we first met him he tried to take the jewel shards from us then to get his body or something like that." Inuyasha explained his reasoning behind his earlier comment.

"Inuyasha he cloud have taken the jewel by now if he wanted it." Kagome protested. Miroku, Sango and Shippo sat down and began to chat amongst themselves quietly. Mac rolled his eyes at Inuyasha and Kagome's incessant bickering.

"I don't want the damn jewel" Starkaro exclaimed.

"Oh well what do you want" Inuyasha asked.

"I found my body and I need help to get it. I can't do it alone. I need your help." he finished.

"Oh well why didn't you say that in the first place" Inuyasha once again asked.

"I tried to, but, oh never mind" Starkaro gave up.

"Where is your body" Mac asked.

"There on the slope of the mountain." Starkaro pointed at the nearest mountain to the group showing them where his body was located. The group proceeded to follow Starkaro up the treacherous mountain side to the spot where he had uncovered his robotic body. Suddenly in the sky above them three loud explosions were heard. The Time Splitter appeared and began a fiery descent towards the mountain.

"Stabilizers offline, propulsion offline, everything's offline" T.J. said. The Gundam pilots had evacuated to the storage area and boarded their Gundams. "Wait here we go." T.J. said and pressed a little red button. He got up from his seat and went to the storage bay and got in Wing Gundam. The storage bay doors opened and the Gundams dropped out. The ship continued to descend. Inuyasha and the others watched as it headed for the mountain top of the mountain they were on.

"Run" Mac yelled. Everyone ran down the mountain as fast as they could.

"My body" Starkaro yelled as the ship crashed through the mountain and his body annihilating it, leaving him trapped in a human's skin forever.

The group reached the bottom of the mountain and split off, Inuyasha and Shippo in one direction, Sango and Miroku in the opposite direction and Kagome and Mac, who both were a little slower than the others sought safety in a small grove of trees on the side of the mountain facing the opposite direction. What was left of the ship and the avalanche it caused finally stopped at the base of the mountain. Inuyasha and Shippo had joined up with Miroku and Sango; neither of them was going to leave the young demon slayer and lecherous monk alone together for very long. Mac and Kagome came out of the grove of trees and carefully inspected the wrecked time machine.

"It's a spaceship" Kagome observed.

"It would seem so. Not too much left though. Hey what's this" Mac said and stooped over to look at a piece of burned out circuitry.

"What is it" Kagome asked and came over to look.

"I've seen this thing before, but I can't remember where." Mac said looking at the tubes forming a Y inside of a glass and metal case. "Oh well no big deal it's worthless anyway." he said and they walked outside.

"Well what is it" Inuyasha asked.

"It's some sort of spaceship I guess." Mac replied.

"A spaceship? Oh you mean one of those weird rocket type things Kagome told us about." Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah." Mac replied.

"Judging by the materials used in the construction of the ship, and the carbon dating on it, I would guess it to have come from no less than 1,000 years ahead of the present year" K.I.T.T. gave his analysis as the group sat around a camp fire that evening.

"1,000 years? Gees that's a long way to travel backwards." Mac replied to his companion.

"If I'm correct the ship, at one time, was able to make that jump, and greater ones almost instantaneously. Unfortunately something happened to cause it to, for lack of a better terminology, crash and burn the way it did." K.I.T.T. continued with his history of the destroyed Time Splitter.

"What about those giant robots that dropped out of it before it crashed" Kagome asked.

"I was not able to scan their make ups, however based upon the speed of their ship and the rate at which they fell; the robots should not have landed more than a days walk from here if that. If there was anyone inside of those robots they would have seen us as they dropped on the other side of the mountain. Therefore it would be logical to assume that they made their way towards as best they could thus reducing the distance between us and them, and reducing the amount of time it would take for us to reach them or" K.I.T.T. was abruptly cut off by Mac.

"K.I.T.T., shut up" he said and quieted the watched babbling.

"So do you think that there could have been someone inside of those things" Miroku said.

"Yes, the robots did not move as if they were conscious. The ship size would also indicate that they could not have stood up or sat upright to pilot it. Someone else was piloting the ship and escaped inside of those robots." K.I.T.T. concluded.

"Wow, that's pretty...deep." Sango said after listening to K.I.T.T.'s lengthy explanations.

"Kagome, what's a robot" Shippo asked.

"A robot? It would be, um, like a man that isn't made of flesh and blood and doesn't think for himself." the school girl explained to the young demon boy.

"Oh." Shippo replied and fell silent.

"O.K. so what's the plan? Are we gonna try and find those robots and see if there was anyone inside of them or are we just going to sit here and see if anyone comes looking for us or what" Mac asked.

"I say we just keep moving on, we've got to protect the Jewel now that Naraku's gone. If we hang around here too long other demons might come for the Jewel and we would be putting ourselves in unnecessary danger." Inuyasha said, not seeming to care."

"Inuyasha! What if we're wrong and there were people in those things and they need help, we should look for them." Kagome protested.

"Fine you look for 'em if you care so much." he replied.

"K.I.T.T. and I will go with you Kagome." Mac replied.

"Feh, figures you'd go." Inuyasha sneered.

"Hey I want to find out more about that ship, I saw something in there that looked familiar." Mac shot back.

"I'll go as well." Sango said.

"Thank you, Mac and Sango." Kagome replied.

"Yup, no problem." Mac replied.

"You're welcome Kagome." Sango replied.

"Kirara" Sango said as the cat demon darted off into the woods. "I'd better go look for her." Sango said and got up to leave.

"Hang on Sango I'll go with you so you don't get lost." Mac said and they took off to look for Kirara. As the pair walked through the woods looking for the little cat, Sango stopped and looked at the ground, observing the cat's footprints. "Hey I wanted to thank you for helping get Inuyasha off my back." Mac said.

"It was nothing; It seemed that you needed a little help." Sango replied.

"Yeah, he can get a little frustrating at times, can't he" Mac replied.

"At times. Usually though he doesn't do that with anyone other than Kagome. He must like having you around." Sango said.

"Well I do come in handy, being able to make weapons out of conventional objects and what not. Not that I'm bragging or anything." Mac he replied.

"Yeah, you do." she said.

"Well look over there" Mac pointed over Sango's shoulder at Kirara who had chased a bug and was pawing at it. They went over to the little demon and Sango picked it up.

"Kirara you shouldn't run off like that." she said to it, Kirara looked up at her and simply meowed.

"I guess she's trying to say she's sorry." Mac said.

"I guess so." Sango replied and they waked back to camp together.

The next morning Kagome, Mac, K.I.T.T. and Sango set out to look for any survivors of the crash. As they neared the mountain they stopped and looked around.

"If my calculations are correct and there was someone in those robots. They would be in the general area." K.I.T.T. said.

"O.K. let's fan out. Sango go around the right side of the mountain I'll go left and up into that grove of trees there." Mac said.

"Hey what about me?" Kagome asked.

"You stay here and watch, shoot anything that isn't friendly or looks suspicious. If someone comes after us we need you to guard our backs." Mac explained.

"O.K. I'll try." Kagome replied.

"That a girl." Mac said and he took of into the grove of trees while Sango went to the right side of the mountain. Mac walked about 100 or so yards around the mountain and into the trees when he spotted three people. He crouched behind a tree and observed them. One had short blonde hair; the other wore a black hat and had a long braided ponytail, the third and straight brown hair that covered a portion of his face. Mac began to clench his fist, ready for a fight. He jumped out from behind the tree.

"Freeze!" he said, prepared to throw the electric ball.

"We mean you no harm, we're just looking for our ship have you seen it?" Trowa said.

"Yeah, it's around the front of the mountain, by the way the name's MacGyver." Mac said.

"I'm Trowa." Trowa said.

"I'm Qautre." The blonde haired boy said.

"And I'm Duo" the one with the ponytail said.

"I am the Knight Industries Two Thousand, K, I, T, T, for easy reference, K.I.T.T. if you prefer" Mac's watch once again introduced himself.

"Hey wait a second I thought you just said you name was MacGyver." Duo pointed out.

"It is MacGyver, my watch is called K.I.T.T. He's a super computer." Mac explained.

"Your watch talks?" Duo asked.

"Yeah, for the past few months now. He can really get rambling too." Mac explained.

"Ahh." Duo said.

"Hey I thought there were six of you." Mac said.

"There is the others went around the other side." Trowa said.

"Oh no." Mac exclaimed and began to run back the other way. The Gundam pilots quickly followed him. "Kagome don't shoot! Don't shoot at anything.! Kagome!" Mac hollered as he rounded the corner of the mountain. Unfortunately this startled Kagome and all she could make out was the word "Shoot". So she shot. And with her amazing aim, she missed the Gundam pilots that had emerged and hit Mac in the shoulder instead. Sango came around the other side; following her were Heero, Wufei, and T.J. She quickly rushed to Mac's side and Kagome was also there in an instant. Heero and Duo helped Mac to his feet. Mac leaned on their shoulders and they brought him back to camp.

That night Kagome tended Mac's wound and the group was introduced to the boys from the future. After much war story swapping everyone fell asleep. Sango, who was having trouble sleeping, was sleeping very very lightly, she could hear Mac dreaming.

Mac was lying sleeping on his couch in his old apartment. The door to the apartment opened ever so slightly and quietly. Murdoc stepped in with a hatchet. He silently crept over to the couch and raised the hatchet and brought it down.

Mac's eyes popped open. His head was resting on his computer desk in his house.

"It was only a dream." He said and pushed himself to an upright position. He looked at the computer screen. He had been listening to music, but judging by the time he had last looked at the clock and the current time, the track and long ran out. A knock came on his door. "It's open!" he shouted.

"A heavy set bald man walked into the room.

"Oh, hey Pete." Mac said.

"Hey MacGyver, I was just dropping off those files you wanted." Pete said.

"Oh thanks, just set 'em over there on the stand." Mac said.

"Hey listen are you O.K.? I heard some noises coming up here." Pete inquired abut his friend.

"Oh it was probably just me snoring or something." Mac said.

"Oh is that all? Well I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early, remember, we have to be at the docks to meet with Manuel at 6 o'clock, don't be late." Pete reminded him.

"I remember, I won't be late." Mac said and watched as Pete left. He heard the door slam and turned to face his computer. Murdoc stepped in the room.

"Well it has been a long time hasn't it MacGyver." he said, Mac turned around and Murdoc pulled a pistol out and shot him right in the heart. Mac spun around and his head fell on the keyboard.

Mac's eyes shot open and he startled awake. He looked around to se that he was in the camp. Sango woke up and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just some bad dreams, what about you?" he asked.

"I'm having trouble sleeping too." she said.

"Let me guess, you're worried about Kohaku."

"Yeah, he's been missing ever since we killed Naraku and put the jewel back together. We've never found his body."

"Well maybe he's still alive then somewhere."

"I hope so. Now let me guess, you're dreaming about Murdoc again."

"Guilty as charged. I've been worried about you guys ever since that incident outside Kaede's village. He has this thing about killing me I guess, and he might come after you guys too. That's what scares me."

"But we saw him fall into a hole in the Earth, surely he must be dead."

"Not necessarily, I've seen him fall off a mountain and survive; he drove a jeep off a cliff once and came out. And every time, his body's never been found, just like last time."

"Hmm I'm sure he won't try to hurt us. We are more powerful than he is." Sango moved over beside Mac.

"I guess you're right, we are." Mac said. Sango brought her gear and laid down next to Mac.

"Goodnight, MacGyver." She said.

"Goodnight Sango." Mac said and they both went sleep.

The Next morning Kagome put Mac's right arm in a sling until it could fully heal.

"I can take you to the ship if you want." Mac offered the Gundam Pilots.

"That'll be just fine." Heero replied. The group set off to the shipwreck.

"You know, that's one crazy flight to the past you guys have taken" Mac said as they arrived. The Gundam pilots could only stare at the hunk of charred metal and circuitry.

"Oh man, now we're stuck here." Duo said.

"Not necessarily, I might be able to fix it." T.J. said.

"Hey Mac there's something I want you to see." Heero said and stepped in. He turned what little power was left on and activated the sensor logs. He brought up a very blurry image of what attack the ship. "Can you tell me what that is?" Heero asked.

"Hmm, it's a purple shuttle, but that's an older model, a little behind my time." Mac said.

"How far behind your time?"

"About twenty years"

"Hmmm."

"What?" Mac asked.

"Well how did something twenty years behind your time get to my time when you can't even travel through time?" Heero questioned.

"I don't know-" Mac was interrupted by his watch.

"It appears to have an unusual marking on its side; perhaps it's more advanced than a mere shuttle from the 1980's" K.I.T.T. remarked.

"Yeah it does." Mac said. "Speaking of the '80's, what is that?" Mac said pointing to the item he examined earlier.

"That is the Flux Capacitor." T.J. said.

"Let me guess that's what makes time travel possible. And I thought that was only from a movie, guess I should have known." Mac said.

"Yeah, given what we have here, I can rebuild the ship, but I need some plans to work off of and the ship's computers a fried." T.J. said.

"Perhaps I can help." K.I.T.T. said.

"How?" T.J. asked.

"I have the plans for a B-17 Flying Fortress in my database. You could model the new ship after that." K.I.T.T. said.

"Yeah sure that would work." T.J. said.

"Hold on, before you try to fix this puppy up, let me go get the others, you'll need protection." Mac said.

"Protection from what?" Qautre asked.

"Demons." Mac replied and left to get the rest of the group. When he got back to camp he could hear Inuyasha and Kagome arguing again.

"Inuyasha, you're such a jerk!" Kagome yelled.

"Just answer my question, are you seeing anyone or not?" the half –demon screamed back.

"Why do you care anyway?"

"I want to know, it's my business." Mac walked up next to Sango and Miroku.

"They're going at it again, what's it over this time?" he asked.

"Inuyasha thinks that Kagome is cheating on him with some other guy to get back at him for seeing Kikyo" Sango explained.

"I've never seen them fight this intensely before." Miroku said.

"Ah, but I thought Kikyo was dead, old wounds huh?" Mac replied and cleared his throat.

"Alright you really want to know, Inuyasha, I have." what Kagome had just said shocked everyone. "Yes that's right Inuyasha I've been seeing Mac." with that said Kagome walked right over to Mac, leaned up, and kissed him on the lips then whispered in his ear "Play along." Mac got the message and to play along he hugged Kagome.

"What?" everyone other than Mac and Kagome couldn't believe what had just taken place.

"Uh, yeah, we've been seeing each other, in privately of course; we didn't want Inuyasha to know. But I guess you caught us, the cats out of the bag." Mac said.

'Huh, who would have thought those two, and right under our noses. Although, those two have been hanging around each other a lot, going off in private too. Although I cold have sworn MacGyver hit on me the other night' Sango thought to herself, a little disheartened.

"Well, what are we going to do now that everyone knows about our secret little love life?" Mac asked Kagome looking down at her.

"Well I guess we'll just have to stop seeing each other, I'm sorry MacGyver." Kagome said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, me too, darn, and we had such a good time together." Mac said playing things up big time. Needless to say Inuyasha was not only shocked but rather angry.

"Why you little!" Inuyasha began when Kagome stepped in saying,

"Ah, ah, ah, Inuyasha, if you kill him, I won't let you keep the jewel, and I'll go back to my time and take Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara with me."

"Oh and what am I? Chopper liver?" K.I.T.T. asked.

"Oh sorry K.I.T.T., we'd take you with us too." Kagome replied, so as not to make the miniature computer fell left out.

"That's more like it." K.I.T.T. said.

"Uh yeah, you know, you don't really wanna kill me. You know, I'm useful, I can make weapons and repairs to weapons with common objects." Mac said making himself a case against Inuyasha.

"Fine, but no more seeing Kagome." Inuyasha said hoping to control poor Kagome as always.

"Deal. Oh uh we probably should go to the ship, I kinda left those pilots without protection." Mac said.

"Great, now we'll have six dead humans from the future on our hands." Inuyasha said and the group departed. When they arrived at the crash site the Time Splitter had already been rebuilt. T.J. had memorized the plans for the B-17 when K.I.T.T. first showed them to him.

"Finished." He said, triumphantly.

"It's time for us to get home, and get this thing working properly again." Heero said and bordered the ship.

"Yeah we should get goin' nice meetin' ya!" Duo said and got on the ship. Each of the other Gundam pilots did the same until the only one left was T.J. Suddenly, the wind began to pick up great speed and a purple shuttle craft flew in low.

"That's Astrotrain! He's the one I saw on your monitor! He attacked you!" Mac yelled at T.J. over the wind. The engines on the Time Splitter revved up, but before T.J. could get there Astrotrain sucked him in a tractor beam just after the shuttle took off.

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" were his last words as he was sucked up. Astrotrain then blasted off towards the atmosphere. A pink portal opened up and he went through, off to his own time. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, K.I.T.T., and Mac stood there in shock at what had just happened.


	8. Tourniquet

**Tourniquet**

Starring:

Inuyasha

Kagome

Miroku

Sango

Shippo

Kirara

Guest Starring:

Mac

William Daniels as the voice of K.I.T.T.

Burt Gummer (not from Tremors)

Harry Wolman

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the characters Mac, Burt Gummer (not the one from Tremors), and Harry Wolman.

Mac stood in a small metal structure. He has constructed it from what was left of the Gundam Pilot's time vehicle. It looked like a broken down, old lean-to. He still had a sling on from the injury he received from Kagome's arrow. He had put together something that resembled a rocket pack.

"Hey Mac, whatcha doin'?" Shippo asked as he bounced in.

"I'm making a rocket pack." Mac replied.

"What's a rocket pack?" Shippo asked.

"It's a thing you put on your back that allows you to fly." Mac replied and crouched down to the little fox demon "You see, Shippo, humans can't fly like demons, but if this works, I might just be able to." He patted Shippo on the head.

"Oh, ok." Shippo said and went out. Mac slung the pack on his back.

"Hey Sango, you wanna do me a favor?" He called out.

"Sure Mac what is it?" Sango replied.

"Can you and Kirara fly up there on the far side of the mountain?"

"Sure what for?"

"I'm going to test this thing I built. I'm going to get up to the slope and I'll fly out to you on it."

"Alright, let's go Kirara." Sango said and Kirara transformed. They flew up and waited. Mac took the climbing gear he made and quickly got to the vertical side of the mountain. He soon got to the position he needed to be in. Sango was watching Mac climb and she got so distracted she fell off Kirara. She let out a scream as she fell.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled.

"Oh no she's falling." Kagome said.

"Great now what?" Inuyasha asked, just a touch worried.

"Oh, I can't watch!" Shippo said. Mac looked up and saw her fall off. He jumped off the mountain and pulled a cord on the pack. It clanged and banged and made smoke, but it allowed Mac to fly. He descended towards Sango. After several second he caught up to her and caught her bridal style. Suddenly they were very close to the tree line and dipped below it. The pack caught on a branch and suspended both Mac and Sango. Mac slowly slipped on arm out of a strap and held onto it. He then slipped the other arm out of it while still holding onto Sango. He swung himself back and forth until he was at a good enough momentum and let go. They landed on the edge of a spring. Mac and Sango lied on the ground face down for a second. Mac looked up and saw the pack swing loose from the branch it was on. He covered Sango's head with his arm as it plummeted into the spring. It violently sparked and then exploded.

"Thanks." Sango said.

"No problem." Mac replied.

Later that evening Mac pulled Kagome aside to tell her something.

"Kagome, I've got to tell you something," Mac began

"What is it?" Kagome asked concerned.

"When Sango fell today, and I jumped to get her, I saw something beyond the mountain on the ground. It was decently sized and…" Mac trailed off

"And what?" Kagome pressed

"It was colored black and grey." He finished. Kagome gasped.

"You don't think it's-"

"Yes I do. I want to go check it out and see if I'm right, or just paranoid."

"Ok, but what if you're right? How will you make it back?"

"I'll be fine, don't forget I had to square off with an indestructible semi-truck for five days, with no help."

"That's not entirely true." K.I.T.T. piped in.

"Oh yeah I forgot you were with me. Well you're going with me again, so I don't think Kagome has much to worry about." Mac said to K.I.T.T. looking at his loyal watch.

"Don't worry Kagome, Mac is safe with me." K.I.T.T. said.

"I won't. Just be safe." Kagome said.

"I will, see you in four days." Mac said and he and K.I.T.T. went off in search of Mac's mystery object.

The next two and a half days were uneventful. Everyone was waiting for Mac to return with news of the mystery object. The third day was quiet again, but as night fell, Kagome went to look for fire wood. A scream rang through the forest. The gang sprang into action in no time. They found Kagome in a clearing held by a large fat teenage boy. He had four smaller demon companions with him, and he had a black metal object held to Kagome's head.

"Alright, hand me the jewel shards now!" he said in a cool voice.

"Why should we?" Sango sneered.

"Because, if you don't I'll blow your friends head clear off." he said annoyance and anger in his voice. He was very immature in his actions and the way he handled himself.

"Perhaps we can negotiate a truce." Miroku offered.

"Oh, no there won't be any truce." The boy said.

"You let her go or I'll kill you and your friends." Inuyasha warned.

"Oh really? Um I don't think so." He said. The four demons circled around the group so that two were behind the boy and the other two were behind Inuyasha and the gang. Two loud booms rang through the clearing causing everyone to flinch. The two demons behind Inuyasha and the group fell over dead.

"Freeze fat ass! Or I'll make sure they don't find all the pieces." Burt Gummer stepped from the shadows, holding his Grizzly Big Boar to his shoulder.

"Um, who are you?" the oversized boy asked.

"The name's Gummer, Burt Gummer. Now let my friends go, or I will follow through with my previous claim." Burt said calmly. Suddenly the wind kicked up violently and lights shined in on the clearing, illuminating everything. Everyone raised their arms to their foreheads to shield their eyes from the light and dust. Kagome took this chance to run to Inuyasha. There was an unusual growling noise coming from the area where the lights were shining down from. The dirt around the boy shot up in a circle around him and his two remaining companions. Then it began to explode right at the two demons making loud noises as it went. They looked like deer in the headlights when the ground caught up with them and they disappeared in a cloud of dirt and a small flash of light, torn apart. The wind began to die down and lights dimmed. An animalistic scream rang through the air and the mysterious defender was gone.

The following morning Burt inspected the holes left by whatever attacked the boy and his companions.

"These are fifty caliber bullet holes, but there's nothing here that can fire fifty caliber bullets, right?" Burt said looking between Kagome and the hole he was crouched by. "Right?"

"I don't…know." Kagome said, doubt and worry in her voice. As the group ate lunch in the same spot they had for the last four days a familiar animalistic scream was heard, the same scream they heard the previous night. A black helicopter with a grey underbelly zoomed around the mountain and hovered several feet above the ground, nose slightly title skyward.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You guys should see the looks on your faces." Came Mac's voice over a loud speaker.

"That's not funny Mac!" Kagome called

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare the pee out of you guys." Mac said. He landed the black chopper and got out.

"What the hell is that thing?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's called a helicopter." Mac said proudly.

"What's a helicopter?" Shippo asked.

"Uh, well you see, that is to say, umm, Kagome you wanna explain this?" Mac said, stumbling over his words.

"Well you se Shippo, it lets us humans fly by riding in it." Kagome explained.

"Oh, can I ride in it?" he asked.

"Not right now, Shippo, but maybe in a-" Mac was cut off by a second chopper zooming overhead. It looked like the one Mac had, but the second had a red nose and white underbelly.

"You've got another one of those things?" Miroku asked

"No, that's not mine." Mac said 'What in the world is Redwolf doing here? I thought it was weird enough to find Airwolf, but Redwolf too? It was supposedly destroyed by Airwolf so how is it here?' Mac thought.

"Mac, why is there another one of those machines here?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Ok everybody get back." Mac said and got into Airwolf.

"Wait for me!" Kagome said and she jumped in too.

"What are you doing?" Mac asked

"I'm helping you, you need a co-pilot." Kagome replied.

"I can handle this by myself."

"I'm not getting out." Kagome was already seated in the rear seat, quickly studying the computer and buttons back there. "Ok I've got this figured out, let's go." She said confidently. Mac didn't say anything but lifted off. The two helicopters faced each other.

"Weeell, looks like we're um, we're um facing each other again." It was the kid from the forest. Mac looked into the cockpit of the other chopper. He knew who it was.

"Harry Wolman, why don't you just land that chopper, crawl under a rock, and die?" Mac commented.

"You know that guy?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah he's an old classmate of mine. Dumber than a box of rocks, with a vocabulary to match. He told some wild stories when he went to my school. Nobody believed him thought, because his stories were too far fetched, like he had 15 brothers and sisters and that he was married in Hawaii in the 7th grade. We were all glad to see him go." Mac said.

"I'm gonna take you out." Harry said. He flipped some switches on the panel in front of him. A compartment opened on the belly of his chopper and a missile launcher dropped down.

"Ok, give me all four chain guns, and the ADF Pod." Mac ordered. Kagome pressed some buttons and the two pods on either side of the chopper extended. Two chain guns came forward from the pods. A compartment on the belly of the chopper slid back and a pod with three missile launchers dropped down. The two choppers charged at each other. Harry and Redwolf passed over Mac and Kagome in Airwolf. Airwolf banked and quickly followed it.

"Give me both engines." Mac ordered. Kagome pushed a lever up. Airwolf lurched forward and was on Redwolf's tail. They two choppers were chasing each other at Mach 1. Mac pulled the trigger on the joy stick and Airwolf fired its chain guns at Redwolf. The bounced off of Redwolf's armor. Harry pulled upwards and got behind Airwolf. He fired his own chain guns at Mac. They too bounced off of Airwolf's armor. Harry activated the special laser in Redwolf's nose. He pressed a button on the upper part of the joystick. The laser fired and missed, blowing up a bridge in a fiery explosion. Harry then pressed another button on his joystick and fired a missile at Airwolf.

"Pop a sunburst." Mac said. Kagome pressed a button and a small launcher came out of Airwolf's side. A brightly glowing flare popped out. The missile impacted with it and exploded. Harry fired another missile. This one hit the mountain.

"Harry, give it up, you're worse than a wound that needs a tourniquet. Now land that chopper." Mac said over his loud speaker.

"Um if you want it, um you've got to come and get it." Harry retorted. Airwolf suddenly pulled up. Harry looked around but lost sight of it. Airwolf came up behind him. As Redwolf began to bank Airwolf fired a missile. The missile impacted with Redwolf just below the tail. It exploded in a fiery ball of flames.

Mac took Airwolf to a safe place to hide, so no one would find it, and he could come and get it if the need be. That night at camp the discussion was interesting.

"So this Harry Wolman was an idiot? Yet he learned to fly a helicopter. That's just amazing." Burt said.

"Yeah I know crazy isn't it?" Mac replied.

"Sure is. Say, what did you do with you chopper anyway Mac?" Kagome asked. A chorus of 'yeas' arose.

"It's safe." Mac replied.

"What do you mean it's safe?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I mean what I say. It's safe." Mac replied. They continued to question him through the rest of the evening, but Mac never said a word as to Airwolf's location.


	9. All Good Things part I Requiem

Disclaimer: I own the story, and the characters of Mac, Starkaro, and Cue. That's it. That's all. Nothing else ok!

**All Good Things…. part I- Requiem**

Starring:

Inuyasha

Kagome

Miroku

Sango

Shippo

Kirara

Kaede

Guest Starring:

Mac

William Daniels as the voice of K.I.T.T.

Starscream's Ghost as Starkaro

Special Guest Star:

John De Lancie as the voice of Cue

The skies were clear, the birds were chirping, everything was beautiful in Feudal Japan. Kagome and Sango were preparing a nice lunch while Miroku, Shippo, Mac, and his talking watch K.I.T.T. swapped stories. Inuyasha relaxed in his tree, sleeping.

"Lunch is ready!" Kagome exclaimed. Everyone gathered around for a good meal and chit chat on their move.

"So what _is_ the plan?" Mac asked

"Considering that things have quieted down for a little while, perhaps we should make a decision on what to do with the Shikon Jewel." Miroku said.

"That's what worries me too; it's been a little too quite and peaceful lately for my taste. It's like something's brewing, the calm before the storm." Mac replied.

"Hmm you do raise a good point Mac, maybe something is up." Sango said.

"Feh, you worry too much." Inuyasha injected his two cents into the conversation.

"We'll see." Mac replied. Starkaro watched them from the bushes, deciding now was a good of a time as any to appear.

"I can see everyone is doing well in my absence." Starkaro said in his high pitched voice.

"Hey look, it's Starkaro." Kagome said.

"Feh." Inuyasha commented.

"Join us won't you?" Sango asked of him

"I suppose I will." Starkaro said and sat down with the group. After much swapping of more stories they had gone into Kaede's hut. It wasn't very late in the afternoon when the skies became an eerie red. Lightning crawled across it followed by large thunder strikes, yet no rain accompanied either. Another bolt of lightning and thunder came and an unusual voice began to chant. It was distinctly a man's voice, but it seemed to come from nowhere, and yet everywhere.

"Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble,

Fillet of a fenny snake,

In the cauldron boil and bake:

Eye of newt and toe of frog,

Wool of bat and tongue of dog,

Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,

Lizard's leg and howlet's wing,

For a charm of pow'rful trouble,

Like a hell-broth boil and bubble!" the voice chanted.

"He's quoting Macbeth." K.I.T.T. pointed out.

"Who's Macbeth?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's not a who, but a what. It's a play." Mac explained, before K.I.T.T. got into one of his long spiels. Inuyasha and the others nodded.

"Prepare thy sword, Inuyasha, I sense foul play here." Kaede instructed. Inuyasha just snorted. Inuyasha led the group outside. No one was around for miles. Lightning crawled across the sky again and thunder grumbled in the distance. They walked several feet away from the hut and out into the open. There was a flash of light and a man, who appeared to be human, stood on the opposite side of the field they were facing.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Bubble, bubble toil and trouble." The man responded.

"I guess we know who was saying that." Kagome said from behind Inuyasha.

"You got a name? Or do we just call you the Bubble Man?" Mac asked, stepping forward.

"Ah yes! There's that wit of yours I like so much. You know that's part of the reason I chose you to be the other human from the future." The man responded.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well if you must know my name is Cue."

"Q? Like the letter?" Sango asked

"No Cue, as in that's my cue."

"What do you want?" Miroku asked.

"Ah yes the eternal question you ask your foes. I have come to explain some things for you, clarify some situations, and give you one final test." Cue replied. The group exchanged curious looks. Starkaro was getting fed up already, and it was showing.

"Start explaining pathetic Earth creature!" he called out.

"I am no pathetic Earth creature as you call them. I am sort of an intergalactic being, a shape shifter. You see I like to toy around with things. I found your situation the most interesting, Inuyasha. When I saw you and Kikyo, I wondered what you would do if you betrayed each other. So I convinced Naraku to make you two betray each other. Really you were supposed to have both died. I hadn't counted on Kagome's interference." Cue explained

"How do you know our names?" Kagome asked stepping out from behind her half demon shield.

"Well I've watched you from the stars for quite sometime. You know it was me that caused Starkaro's war so many eons before mankind. It was also me who caused his ship to crash here and force him to get a new body. I am the reason Naraku tricked the demon slayers into getting killed. I was also the one who made Miroku's grandfather fight Naraku, thus giving his family the hole in their right hand. And yes I even convinced the thunder brothers to kill your parents Shippo." Cue looked to each one, seeing the impact this was making. Shippo was speechless and crying into Kagome's chest. He had hopped up there so he could get a better view.

"Why'd you have to go and do that?" Kagome questioned again, becoming angry.

"You see everything turned out as I had planned, until you all came together. That was something I hadn't meant to happen. It did make things more interesting though. After you completed the jewel, I thought I would intervene again. I was the one who brought both Mac and Burt Gummer here. I was the one who put K.I.T.T. in the watch. I even brought Goliath, K.A.R.R. and Murdoc here. Oh by the way, you may want to watch, the assassin who never dies might be back this way soon."

"You're awfully full of yourself aren't you?" Mac snapped

"Please, if it weren't for me you and Gummer would have never been able to fight that mutant. You wouldn't have had any fun in Airwolf without me either. You know it wasn't easy to convince Astrotrain to follow the Gundam Pilots here either. Don't look so shocked, you should be glad I brought you all together didn't I?" Cue replied.

"I've just about had it with you!" Starkaro yelled

"Now there's no need for raised voices. I have come to tell you I've been putting you through all this because something big is about to happen to all of you. I wanted to know that you were prepared. I still have to test you one final time. If you pass, then you will be ready if not, then in the coming storm that approaches you, you will all surely die." Cue said.

"I've had it!" Starkaro yelled he ran at Cue, preparing to strike him down. Cue pointed a finger at Starkaro and instantly he began to turn to stone where he stood. "What's happening to me? I'll get you for th-" Starkaro utter his last words as he was turned into a stone statue in mid run. Everyone was shocked.

"You didn't have to do that you know!" Kagome said indignant.

"His troubles are over, and yours will be too if your friends don't fail you." Cue said. He brought his hands to his mouth and acted like he was blowing into them. A dart flew from them and into Kagome's neck. She pressed her hand to her neck and the dart fell out. Inuyasha and Mac quickly grabbed her as she fell unconscious.

"You have two days to find out what's wrong with her and cure her. If you don't she'll be dead." Cue said with a smirk.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha ran at Cue but he disappeared in a flash of light.

Kagome was moved inside the hut. Kaede was baffled as to what the poison was. K.I.T.T. scanned her.

"I detect a large amount of potassium permanganate, chemical formula: KMnO4."

"Great." Mac said, he knew of the poison.

"She's been injected with a lethal dose; she will die in les than forty-eight hours unless a cure can be found. " K.I.T.T. continued.

"What do we need to cure her?" Miroku asked

"It can't be obtained in this time period. Many of the ingredients we need are not indigenous to this region or country." K.I.T.T. said. The groups hopes had faded.

"There is a way. Inuyasha you said you and Kagome could travel through the well. Maybe if I had some jewel shards I could too." Mac said.

"I dunno if that will work or not." Inuyasha replied worriedly.

"It's worth a shot isn't it? If I can't then maybe we can substitute certain ingredients not found here with things that are here that have the same stuff in them. I'm not going to let her die. I know none of you in this room will." Mac said. They all nodded and agreed. They took Mac and K.I.T.T. to the well.

"I offer you a blessing." Miroku said. Mac nodded, accepting it.

"Be quick ok?" Shippo said.

"I will." Mac replied.

"Here, ye will want this." Kaede said handing him a list he had almost forgotten. Mac quickly stuffed it in his pocket. "Make good speed child."

Sango came up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"For good luck." She said. Mac blushed slightly.

"Are you ready kid?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Mac said visibly nervous.

"Ok we're all countin' on ya." Inuyasha said handing him the jewel. Mac jumped down the well and into the future.

** To Be Continued **


	10. All Good Things part II Endgame

Previously on Inuyasha: Starkaro rejoined the group after a long absence. While catching up they are attacked by a strange intergalactic being called Cue. Cue explained to the gang the reason behind things, and Starkaro attacked him. Cue froze Starkaro and poisoned Kagome as a final test. Now Mac and K.I.T.T. must save the day by traveling through the well to get the necessary medical supplies as we begin the final part of Inuyasha: All Good Things…

Disclaimer: I own the plot and the characters Cue and Mac. That doesn't mean I can't have famous actors play their voices, so there! Onwards to the story.

**All Good Things…. part II- Endgame**

Starring:

Inuyasha

Kagome

Miroku

Sango

Shippo

Kirara

Kaede

Guest Starring:

Mac

William Daniels as the voice of K.I.T.T.

Special Guest Star:

John De Lancie as the voice of Cue

Inuyasha and the gang watched as Mac disappeared. They all feared for both his and Kagome's safety. They had heard stories from Kagome of how dangerous Tokyo was.

"Inuyasha, there is nothing more ye can do. It is best ye all come with me and rest awhile." Kaede said.

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha, we all fear for Kagome, this is a delicate situation after all." Miroku hoped to comfort him.

"Yeah I know that why don't ya lay off me!" Inuyasha exploded and stormed off to the hut, leaving behind a shocked Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.

"I've never seen him act like that before." Sango said.

"It goes to show he really does care about Kagome." Miroku replied and they trudged off after him.

Mac climbed out of the well and looked around the little well house.

"Mac we have no time to waste looking at well houses." K.I.T.T. scolded.

"Right let's go." Mac said. He exited the building and went to the main house. After explaining to Kagome's family what was going on they quickly gave him the money he would need to get the supplies to save Kagome's life. Mac raced down to the supermarket. After walking around, familiarizing himself with the place, he had gotten some of the things he needed. The store didn't carry everything he needed so he checked out and raced to the next one. After store hoping for some time it was getting late. Mac had found a store he thought would have what he needed for sure. They were a pretty large place and seemed to carry everything, including a Swiss Army Knife like the one he had. Gunshots rang out and three men in black ski masks walked in.

"A robbery, perfect." Mac said.

"A robbery is not perfect, Mac. Nothing is perfect." K.I.T.T. reminded him. Mac was towards the back of the store and wasn't noticed. He grabbed a fire extinguisher that was on the end of one of the shelves, a nearby shopping cart, some duct tape and a sledge hammer.

"This store really does have everything." Mac said in a quieted voice.

"Mac we are in the hardware department. They carry items that can be used to thwart a robbery." K.I.T.T. replied. Mac snorted and began to work. He fastened the fire extinguisher to the bottom tack of the shopping cart with duct tape. He positioned the cart on the very edge of the aisle way so that he was not seen. He took a nearby wrench and tossed it down the aisle to attract a nearby thief's attention.

"Go see what that was." The leader ordered. One of the men walked down the aisle. Mac saw his chance and hit the fire extinguisher's nozzle with the sledge hammer. It went off like a rocket and slammed into the man. The would-be-thief grabbed hold of the cart and was propelled backwards into one of the checkout registers, knocking him unconscious.

Mac quickly grabbed a large metal pipe and hid behind a rack of doughnuts.

"We have an intruder, find him!" the leader ordered the second man. As he patrolled the aisles' he didn't see anything. When he was out of the leader's line of sight, Mac hit him over the head.

"Two down and one to go." Mac whispered to K.I.T.T. He dragged the two men to the bathrooms' and tied their hands and legs together using their belts. He knew what to do to the last one. He got another shopping cart and filed the top rack with various items. He then got a hot water bottle and filled it with some spices and pepper. Next he put in some baking soda and finally vinegar. The red rubbery bottle began to swell. He dug his knife out and pulled the reamer tool out. He put it in his fist with the reamer sticking out between two of his fingers. He pushed the cart to the front of the store. As soon as the leader saw him he was on top of Mac in a second.

"You there! Stay where you are and empty your pockets."

"Hey I got nothing in 'em man." Mac replied. The leader got up close to him.

"He's right he's got nothing in his pockets." K.I.T.T. said.

"Hey what the?" The leader was shocked at the talking watch. As soon as he let his guard down Mac punched the water bottle and it sent the pepper spray into the leader's eyes. Mac then punched him out with a right hook to the head. After talking with police and getting things straightened around Mac was back at the shrine, but only half the list was complete.

The nest day Inuyasha and the others were now worried. Mac still hadn't come back and it was now down to about twelve hours.

"Inuyasha, stop pacing. It's not going to make him come back faster." Miroku said. Inuyasha did not reply. He hadn't spoken to anyone since yesterday. They were all worried.

"Inuyasha, if ye do not stop thy pacing, it will be ye who replaces my floor when this matter is settled." Kaede said.

"Feh. Whatever, granny." Inuyasha replied and sat down.

Mac was back to store hoping again. Many were not open until noon or better and this impeded his search. Finally after several hours of searching the stores he had the completed list. After mixing them in the proper proportions into a drink, he returned to the Feudal Era.

"Mac we are down to minuets. We must hurry." K.I.T.T. said. Mac ran as fast as he could, carrying his precious cargo. It hadn't seemed quite so far when he was chased by Goliath. Inuyasha caught his scent just as he entered the village. Mac burst through the door of the hut out of breathe. Immediately Kaede took the drink from him and gave it to Kagome.

"I hope I'm not too late." Mac said before collapsing unconscious from exhaustion.

**Two weeks later**

A small shrine type box had been constructed at the top of the temple, where Kikyo's used to reside.

"There, all finished. It's about time she had a proper burial." Miroku said to Inuyasha who was standing next to him. Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Mac were gathered at the edge of the steps along with Kaede.

"Yeah it is." Inuyasha replied.

"Hey, what's everyone looking at?" a feminine voice came from the bottom of the steps.

"Oh, just the new gravesite that's all. You know she deserved one as nice as that." Mac replied.

"Yeah you're right, in her own time she did do good things." replied the voice.

"Hey are you ready to go yet?" Inuyasha asked. Mac looked at the person.

"Well? Are you?" he asked

"Yeah of course I am. Oh and Inuyasha?" the girl asked.

"What now?" he asked annoyed.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said and he face planted.

"What was that for!"

"Because I haven't in two whole weeks." The gang laughed. Suddenly lightning crawled across the sky again. A familiar voice rang out.

"Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble." Cue said appearing in his usual flash of light. Everyone went tense and prepared to draw their weapons. "Oh relax I've come to tell you that you've passed my little test and that you are well prepared for the coming storm."

"So that means you're going to leave us alone then right?" Mac asked

"Oh I suppose. I guess all good things must come to an end." Cue replied. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. They walked down the steps and began to head off on their next adventure. "I will drop in to check on you from time to time." Cue promised and vanished. Soon they were back on the trail again, looking for a answer as to what they should do with the completed Shikon Jewel.

A/N: That's all folks. Keep an eye out for a sequel coming soon!


	11. Deleted Scenes

**Deleted Scenes**

A/N: This is a cute, funny, little filler scene between Chapter 6 and Chapter 7. It shows Kagome going off to school again, and a portable shower.

"Ok I'm off!" Kagome called.

"Where do ya think you're going?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I have to go home for a test."

"Feh. Whatever." Inuyasha plopped himself down. "Don't blame me if we're not here when you get back." Inuyasha said tauntingly.

"What!" Kagome was surprised.

"We'll be here. Hey can you get me some metal piping, and a shower head? Make sure there's at least two elbow joints with it too please?" Mac asked as Kagome headed for the well.

"Ok." She said and disappeared. The next few days Mac spent weaving together bamboo shoots and grass into a ring, much like a circular shower curtain. Once Kagome arrived she gave the piping to Mac. He quickly assembled it. A long pipe ran from the bank of a nearby stream to the edge of the woods. The bamboo curtain was suspended well above the ground the by the pipe that curved upwards.

"Ok it's ready." Mac said. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome looked on with awe. "Sango, could you c'm'ere for a sec. I want to use you for a demonstration."

"Okay." Sango said. She walked up to Mac. He positioned her under the shower head.

"Ok this is how a shower works. You see the pipe is connected to the river bank where rain water is stored. The pipe brings the water up through to the shower head and when you pull the chain..." Mac pulled the chain and cold water poured down on Sango. Sango yelped and Mac let go of the chain. There was a small fire burning nearby the pipe. Mac lifted the pipe with his foot so it sat on a rock right next to the fire. After several minuets Mac pulled the chain again, this time Sango was doused with warm water. Sango cleared her throat showing her annoyance. "Ok Sango you're all done." Mac said. She came over and stood by him. She gently pushed Mac under the shower head and asked "So is this the thing that makes it work?" she pulled the chain and doused Mac with water.

"Yeah." Mac replied. Sango giggled and let the chain go. "Well that's the portable shower." Mac said.

A/N: This scene I removed from the chapter Tourniquet, to shorten it. Originally I was going to write the chapter as separate story, but I decided to make it a little shorter and make it one chapter. It would have been too long with this scene in it so I took it out to make the chapter pick up pace, that and it is repetitive of what had happened just before with Shippo, so I didn't find it pertinent to the story.

Kagome saw him exit the unusual structure and went in.

"Mac what are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, just trying to put together a rocket pack from the parts of the ship those pilots left behind. Why? What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing much, how did you build that with only one hand?" She asked.

"Well I've broken both my arms, not at the same time mind you, and I've learned to do things with one hand." He explained.

"I see does it work?"

"I don't know. I'm going to test it. Oh can I take this sling off yet?"

"Yeah, your shoulder should be ok now."

"Cool." Mac took off the sling and moved his arm I circular motion. "Yep, it's as good as new." Mac and Kagome stepped out of the structure and Mac slung the pack on his back.


End file.
